Bittersweet
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: E ela tinha um gosto amargo. Doce. Perverso. De liberdade.


Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: Bittersweet

Sinopse: "E ela tinha um gosto amargo. Doce. Perverso. De liberdade."

Ship: Ron/Pansy

Orientação: Hétero

Classificação: 18 anos

Gênero: Romance

Spoilers: Não tem.

Formato: Long

Status: Completa

Idioma: Português

Observação: Pós-Hogwarts

* * *

**N.A.: **_Essa fic era para o chall Ron e Pansy do fórum 3 vassouras. Mas como eu decidi não mais escrever para chall's, essa fic será posada para mim. E com certa felicidade digo isso. Faz muito tempo que escrevi algo que eu realmente amasse. Essa fic é assim. Minha. De mais ninguém._

_Espero que gostem dessa fic, fiz com carinho._

_Ainda não está betada, mas minha vontade de postá-la foi maior que minha vontade de esperar minha beta. Quando a tiver betada, posto toda arrumada._

_Se gostam do shipper ou vão se arriscar a ler algo novo, boa leitura, amores!_

_Se não gostam, apertem o X ou o VOLTAR!_

* * *

_**Desclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, e não ganho nada escrevendo isso. Mas amo escrever tais insanidades._

* * *

_**Bittersweet**_

-Parkinson? – a voz áspera parece tão baixa, e mesmo assim ela se vira. Os cabelos loiros balançando devagar, os fios antes colocados atrás da orelha cobrindo seu olho direito novamente. Ela o olha, observando o rosto dele contrastando com sua realidade. O balanço do metrô a traz de volta para a realidade. Ela não responde. Ele não solta seu pulso. Castanho contra azul. Ele não sabe bem o porque de a ter parado, ali, dentro daquele vagão. Mas não a solta, algo o impede.

* * *

Os anos modificam as pessoas, acabam por impedir qualquer situação de se concretizar. Acabam por deixar as pessoas mais velhas, mais maduras, mais insanas. E por essa razão elas tomam decisões absurdas, se casam com pessoas absurdas, comentem loucuras. E nem sempre continuam a cometer, ou cometem sempre. Somente os anos vão poder explicar o momento em que o olhar de alguém nos faz falta, ou o toque daquela pele nos deixa mais frios. Aquela pessoa sussurrando que te ama, ou que te odeia.

E uma frase em anos acaba por fazer falta, acaba por deixar marcas. Marcas invisíveis, dolorosas ao toque da memória. Cada pessoa sabe de sua dor, e Ron sabia da dor dele. Não que não a amava, amava cada pedaço de Hermione, cada palavra, cada pensamento. Mas o amor não é suficiente quando se tem em mente que ela ama a outro, mas lhe ama da mesma maneira que ele a ama.

Ele não esconde dela que o amor é diferente, mas ela finge que sim. Finge que ele a ama como nunca conseguirá amar outra mulher, como se o desejo carnal fosse tão forte e grande que não existiria mais nada entre eles.

_Mentira._

Tudo que é carnal entre eles é mentira. Hermione não diz, Ron afirma para si mesmo, e sai cedo para trabalhar. Não importa-se de se despedir dela, sabendo que em questão de horas a verá no serviço.

**Seção de Aurores.**

Ambos trabalham ali, ele como Auror, ela como pesquisadora. E se falam como se ainda estivessem no colégio, colegas de aventuras incontáveis. E é quando estão os três: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter, debruçados sobre a mesa, que ele vê. Vê o modo como os dois se olham, o proibido entre eles, como se Ron não pudesse nunca saber sobre aquilo. Mas ele sabe, sabe melhor que eles o que ocorre, e infelizmente, não pode fazer nada. Nada que os anos não acabem por permitir. Dois anos de casado é pouco tempo, mas é tempo demais para quem deseja. O carnal novamente entra em sua mente de uma maneira que ele não entende.

Carnal significa o que exatamente? Ele compreende o desejo que ela satisfaz com ele, o desejo que ela gostaria de satisfazer em outros braços. Mas ele segue, segue satisfazendo a si, e a ela. Como se nada mais existisse. E os anos passam, anos demais de amizade para se jogar para o alto e achar que ficara bem. Eles temem a mágoa, que sabem que ficara. Ele a ama, como ama Potter, e qualquer familiar seu. Apenas de uma forma, daquela forma que ela o ama.

Se vira, encostando as costas na porta de metal do metrô, os olhos observando as formas rápidas passarem pela janela da outra porta, do outro lado do vagão. Fecha os olhos, sentindo que algo se locomove mais rápido do que o metrô; porém, dentro de si. Algo que corre por suas veias, algo insano, perigoso. O desejo. Desejo incontido, de ser algo mais, de ser de alguém mais. De poder ser o mais egoísta possível e se deixar levar pelo carnal.

Passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo a barba de dois dias por fazer, começar a ficar visível demais. Abriu e fechou os olhos, somente para ter certeza de que ainda não estava chegando perto da estação que desceria. Alguém passou nesse exato momento. Alguém de saltos e cabelos durados. Não abriu novamente os olhos para olhar quem era, sabia bem que tinham muitas pessoas dentro daquele vagão, como todo dia tinha. O que mais uma pessoa poderia fazer de diferente em sua rotina?

Quantas pessoas dentro daquele metrô tinham a vida igual a dele? Quantas pessoas ali escondiam um segredo? Quantas pessoas conheciam o desejo carnal preso dentro do peito de forma tão forte que parecia que a dor era real como um corte? Quantas pessoas ali conheciam a dor de ser alguém, que se prende por não querer se soltar? Por não querer perder e machucar outro alguém, mesmo que a felicidade desse alguém fosse a tal liberdade?

_Egoísta._

O vagão balançou, indicando que iria parar. A voz estridente do maquinista avisou em qual estação estavam e Ron abriu os olhos, vendo uma massa de pessoas prontas para atropelá-lo na hora de sair. Afastou-se no momento exato em que as portas se abriram e as pessoas passaram apressadas por ele, algumas esbarrando e quase o derrubando para o lado de fora. Não se importou, aquilo era algo normal. Normal ser empurrado e sacudido de um lado para o outro todos os dias, de segunda a sexta-feira, naquele horário. Era bom sair da rotina de ir para o serviço de lareira. Era bom sentir-se menos mágico por algumas horas.

Uma mão tocou sua coxa, mão pequena, fria. Abriu os olhos, vendo que era uma mulher. Ela parecia não perceber que sua mão tocava a coxa dele, e se percebia não estava demonstrando o mínimo de interesse sobre esse fato. Ela estava esperando pacientemente, junto com mais oito pessoas, as portas se abrirem na outra estação. Ron se dera conta de que já haviam partido e estavam próximos de outra estação. Continuou fitando-a, ela não era tão mais baixa que ele, mas estava de salto. Sapatos pretos, brilhantes.

_Anormal._

Aquilo não era parte de sua rotina. Ela não tirava a mão daquele local, as costas da fria e pequena mão estava pressionada contra o tecido de sua calça. Perto demais de um lugar que ela não deveria tocar. Ron ficou a fitá-la, esperando que ela se virasse e o olhasse nos olhos, podendo assim indicar a ela o que ela estava fazendo. Mas ela continuava olhando para frente.

_Não percebe – ou não quer perceber – meu olhar._

Não que seja uma mulher linda, é bonita. O rosto com traços firmes, um pouco rude, mas suavizado por cabelos loiros. Os olhos castanhos pintados de preto ao redor dão destaque, e conseguem fazer com que Ron se concentre neles.

Ela mexe a mão brevemente, tirando-a de onde estava, arrastando-a pelo tecido da calça, fazendo com que Ron prenda a respiração por um segundo. Ela olha para baixo, dando-se conta de onde a mão está raspando. Retira a mão fria do contato quente do tecido, mas não olha para Ron, apenas volta a olhar para frente. Nada aconteceu para ela, nada de anormal na rotina dela. Na rotina de Ron, aquilo era praticamente um terremoto de seis ponto oito na escala Richter.

As portas se abriram e o vento que entrou fez os cabelos dela esvoaçarem. Os olhos azuis de Ron foram atraídos para a nuca recém descoberta dela, vendo que ali tinha algo. Letras. Letras marcadas em preto, uma caligrafia fina. Um nome. Ron sentiu-se afundar em um poço de curiosidade, ao não conseguir ler o que estava escrito, o corpo dela saiu de seu campo de visão. As portas se fecharam com o apito, e a loira andava pela plataforma, indo na direção das escadas.

_Curiosidade._

Ron ainda olhando pela janela da porta, a sensação gelada da pele daquela mulher ainda presa no tecido de sua calça que ela tocara inconscientemente. As letras em preto, gravadas em sua memória. Mas sem sentido, não conseguira ler, não tivera tempo. E agora estava curioso, imaginando formas e letras que poderiam caber no pescoço dela, palavras que poderiam ter grande impacto naquela mulher de olhos castanhos, para que ela as tatuasse na nuca. Gravasse na pele eternamente. Ela era algo anormal em sua rotina, algo que não deveria ter acontecido, que balançara seu jeito e que instigara sua curiosidade. Mas Ron era curioso por pouco tempo, apostava consigo mesmo que na hora do almoço, já não lembraria da pele clara e fria dela em contato com sua perna. Não lembraria da tinta negra gravada em pele branca. Dos olhos castanhos pintados de preto, com cílios longos e alinhados.

_Anormal._

Aquilo, definitivamente, era anormal.

* * *

Olhou outra vez o bife a sua frente. Definitivamente, não estava com fome. Algo anormal. Mais uma coisa anormal em seu dia. E perdera a aposta para si mesmo, ainda estava curioso. As letras formavam palavras insanas, que não estavam gravadas no pescoço dela. Mas poderiam. Ele não tinha certeza. Olhou para Harry a seu lado, o moreno já tinha terminado a refeição, e agora fumava. A janela ao lado deles estava aberta, a fumaça esbranquiçada era puxada para fora, com força. Os cabelos revoltos de Harry se balançavam com o fraco vento que entrava, deixando o tempo mais frio do que deveria.

-Não acho que seja saudável. – comentou afastando o prato intocado. Harry olhou para Ron e depois para o prato, surpreso.

-Também não. – tragou novamente o cigarro, fazendo sua ponta queimar em um laranja forte. – E falando em saudável... você está bem?

-Sim. – respondeu tomando um gole de seu Firewhisky, deixando que o líquido escorregasse devagar por sua garganta. Instalando-se em seu estomago vazio, algo que definitivamente não faria bem. Não faria bem junto com a curiosidade que estava sobre aquela mulher, e se pensasse bem, não faria bem mesmo. Não deveria ficar a pensar sobre ela, Hermione podia ser como uma irmã para si, mas não era certo. Não era certo, as letras estavam erradas e não formavam o que ele queria. A tinta marcada permanentemente na pele clara da loira.

-Você está... distante. – comentou Harry batendo a ponta do cigarro no cinzeiro, as cinzas se desprenderam com facilidade.

-Apenas pensando.

-Uma novidade. – gracejou Potter, olhando atento para o amigo, sabendo bem que algo estava errado. Mas não falaria, se Ron não queria contar, não ficaria insistindo.

-Muito engraçado. – passou a mão no rosto, sentindo a mesma barba por fazer que sentira de manhã. Anormal. Tudo ali era anormal, tudo estava atípico. Sem grandes diferenças, e com diferenças catastróficas. – Vamos?

Harry tragou pela última vez. Ron olhou-o reprovando sua atitude, mas nada mais disse. Era como se fosse teimar em falar algo para Hermione, não adiantava. E agora via mais algo que eles dividiam, mesmo que separados. Teimosia é algo raro e fácil. Harry e Hermione tinham de sobra.

Ela teria também?

* * *

Entrou no mesmo vagão que entrara na manhã anterior, vendo que estava mais vazio naquela manhã. Sua barba ainda por fazer, sua mente ainda nas letras não lidas. O que aquela mulher de pele fria, mãos pequenas e semblante sério poderia ter marcado na pele? Era algo insano pensar em algo assim por mais de vinte e quatro horas.

_Cabelos loiros._

Ela estava no mesmo vagão, em pé. Os sapatos eram altos novamente, dessa vez vermelhos. Brilhantes. Ela estava séria, olhando para o teto, os cabelos caindo por suas costas, um loiro insano de tão falso que era. Ron sorriu ao notar isso, não era seu maior forte. O rosto dela tombou minimamente para o lado, e por alguns segundos a nostalgia de outros tempos atingiram Ron com força.

Lembrou-se de seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, da primeira aventura ao lado de Harry e Hermione. Dos perigos, das lutas. Dos inimigos. Draco Malfoy, era o principal. Mas tinha alguns mais, alguns que Ron não gostava de admitir, mas não via motivo para odiá-los. Ódio é algo forte demais, algo perverso demais.

_Sorriso perverso._

Pansy Parkinson. Era esse o nome do sorriso perverso. Era assim que lembrava-se dela no colégio. A garota estranha que andava com Malfoy. Que tinha o rosto de traços fortes e belos. A garota de sorriso forçado e falso. Sorriso perverso. Apoiou-se na parede perto da porta, ouvindo o trem se locomover sobre os trilhos, tudo corria dentro dele. Ficara um dia a pensar em Pansy Parkinson. Ficara um dia a pensar nas letras do pescoço dela, da tinta gravada na pele clara dela. Não que seria certo se fosse outra pessoa, estava a machucar alguém com aquilo. E não admitia que era a si mesmo.

Preso por algo que não era certo. E mesmo se fosse outra pessoa, não seria certo. Apenas menos chocante. E ela estava a perfeita descrição de tal palavra que ele usava para lhe identificar: _perverso._ A roupa, as curvas, o jeito. Ron fechou os olhos, o amor que sentia por sua mulher falando alto, lhe aprisionando em algo que ele não queria mais, não sentia mais. Liberdade que ele não dava e não sentia.

Ela se mexeu, virando a cabeça em sua direção. Olhos castanhos se bateram com olhos azuis por um segundo e então era como se ele não existisse. Como se ele fosse apenas mais uma pessoa no vagão. E não sentiu-se mal, era como ela lhe tratava no colégio, quem falar fora dali. Nada para ele, nada para ela.

_Curiosidade._

Tinha que domar esse pequeno sentido de ser curioso. As letras lhe intrigavam, a palavra lhe enlouquecia a vinte e quatro horas. Insana idéia de ir até ela, tombar-lhe a cabeça para frente e ler o que tinha escrito naquela nuca. Insano e perverso o sorrio que ela dera para um homem sentado perto de onde ela estava. Sem estar presa ela sorria para quem entendesse. Ron passou a mão pelo rosto, a barba por fazer, a sensação do carinho que Mione fizera de manhã, ainda presente em seu maxilar.

Travou os dentes ao perceber que a voz estridente – impossível de se acostumar – do maquinista avisou que a próxima parada estava chegando. Era a dela. Uma antes de dele, e a curiosidade era alta. Um ato de liberdade sem tê-la. Sem se dar essa liberdade.

-Parkinson? – a voz áspera parece tão baixa, e mesmo assim ela se vira. Os cabelos loiros balançando devagar, os fios antes colocados atrás da orelha cobrindo seu olho direito novamente. Ela o olha, observando o rosto dele contrastando com sua realidade. O balanço do metrô a traz de volta para a realidade. Ela não responde. Ele não solta seu pulso. Castanho contra azul. Ele não sabe bem o porque de a ter parado, ali, dentro daquele vagão. Mas não a solta, algo o impede.

Ron contrasta com tudo dentro daquele lugar. E ela se destaca. Pansy fica a encará-lo, vê-lo lhe segurando. Não era verdadeiro, e mesmo assim ela puxa a mão, soltando-se dos dedos dele. Impossibilitada de sair, as portas se fecharam em sua frente. Olhou de canto de olho para ele, vendo-o ainda lhe encarar.

-O que quer, Weasley?

Era reconhecimento. Ela havia o reconhecido, agora somente, certificar-se. Ter plena certeza que não ficaria mais tempo com letras e tintas permanentes na mente. Era insano ser, pensar ou agir assim.

-Te reconheci. – voz ainda baixa. Estavam próximos, ela recuou. Não lhe interessava educação naquele momento, passado deveria ficar no passado. Nada que volte de seu passado para lhe puxar o pé é válido.

-Eu não. – voz seca e firme. Era como Pansy falava desde pequena. Não sabia falar de outro modo. O mundo deu voltas a mais e ela tinha plena certeza que esqueceram de lhe avisar. Era realmente Ronald Weasley que estava a sua frente, lhe olhando. A fazendo perder a parada.

_Reconhecimento._

-Muitos anos. – comentou. Pansy não respondeu, apenas continuou a olhá-lo, esperando o propósito de tê-la segurado. Ron não gostou de estar falando sozinho, era humilhante. Arriscou mais uma frase. – Está diferente. Loira.

-Como você é observador. – debochou, sentando-se em um banco vazio. Ron ficou a sua frente, olhando-a de cima, vendo os detalhes que escaparam antes. Era a liberdade não solicitada.

Pansy o olhou, vendo aqueles olhos azuis por seu corpo, não era certo. Odiava cada mínima célula no corpo daquele homem, já até esquecera da existência dele. Ele era um passado distante, distante e que deveria ter continuado distante. Proibido de voltar, mostrar-se em seu presente – ou futuro. Diferente. Era a única palavra que tinha para descrever o Weasley. Estava alto, forte, homem. Oposto do que sempre vira no colégio, um rapaz realmente de dar pena.

Barba por fazer, um desleixo em continuidade. Cabelos bagunçados, mãos com calos. A vida podia mudar muitas coisas, mas algumas continuavam iguais. Sorriu. Ron levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, aquele sorriso perverso. Por que se lembrava tão bem de tal sorriso?

-Casou-se?

A pergunta pareceu ecoar alto no vagão, Ron ainda conseguia ouvir cada letra deslizando da boca dela. Como ela perguntara algo assim? Por que ela perguntara algo assim? Mexeu-se, segurando o ferro logo acima de sua cabeça, girando o corpo devagar e sentando-se ao lado dela. Pansy afastou-se um pouco. Movimento natural Slytherin com um Gryffindor por perto.

-Sim. Você?

Pansy riu. O sorriso perverso com sorriso falso. Ela não via graça na pergunta dele. Não via graça alguma, mais riu mesmo assim, como se fosse demonstrar que ele estava sendo ridículo em perguntar aquilo. Colocou fios dourados atrás da orelha, possibilitando que seu olho direito ficasse livre, a pele do pescoço a mostra. Ron olhou para lá, vendo somente pescoço, a nuca ainda escondida.

-Claro que sim. – respondeu parando de rir de repente, seus olhos castanhos firmes na janela a frente deles. – Mas me divorciei.

Ron não comentou. Não tinha palavras para comentar, falaria qualquer coisa sobre sentir muito e ela não sentiria nada. Não se importaria se ele realmente sentia ou não, era apenas uma situação a mais. Ela era uma mulher fria, de sentimentos diferentes dos seus. Sorriu de tal pensamento, ela virou minimamente o rosto, olhando-o.

-Você tem algum problema em manter a boca fechada? – a voz áspera dela só o fez sorrir mais. Ron divertia-se agora com esse modo dela, no colégio seria motivo para briga. Hoje era motivo para riso.

-Você mudou e continuou a mesma. – Ron levantou-se, sua estação era a próxima. Pansy ficou fitando-o, os olhos semi-cerrados, a boca entreaberta.

_Reencontro._

-Você também, Weasley. – comentou levantando-se.

Solavanco. Ambos corpos se chocaram, e Pansy rapidamente procurou agarra-se a algo para não cair, seus saltos eram finos demais. Ron a segurou pelo ombro, impedindo que ela caísse. Saltos finos demais. Outro solavanco, dessa vez de Pansy se afastando do corpo do ruivo, os olhos ainda mais sérios, os fios cobrindo seu olho direito, a boca em uma linha vermelho-sangue.

-Até a vista. – disse dirigindo-se para a porta oposta a que ele ia. Ela tinha que pegar o metrô de volta, ou perderia o horário. Ele tinha que se livrar da curiosidade. Não queria pensar em Parkinson por quarenta e oito horas.

-É Pansy?

Ela se virou, sentindo o vento da porta recém aberta a sua frente. Olhos castanhos de encontro com azuis, ele aproximou-se. Pansy seguiu o olhar dele, que foi para sua nuca. _Sorriso perverso._ Ela nada disse, apenas sorriu e saiu. Ron virou-se e saiu. Liberdade presa outra vez. Quarenta e oito horas com letras permanentes em sua mente.

* * *

Empurrou a porta com força, o serviço tinha destruído toda e qualquer esperança que tinha de ficar a pensar nas letras. Curiosidade nada bem vinda, nada apreciada, e mesmo assim sentida. Sentida e refletida. Ele queria saber sobre as letras, e ela agora sabia. Sabia e faria o possível para impedi-lo de ver. Mas será que se pedisse, ela deixaria? Riu consigo mesmo, Pansy Parkinson não era a garota mais sociável da Terra, e Merlin sabia bem que não faria aquilo de bom grado. Ela era perversa, assim como o sorrio que dava.

-Ron?

A realidade atinge os humanos nas piores horas de sua vida. Essa era a hora de Ron. Hora de chegar em casa, refletir sobre o que desejara, o que queria, e o que realmente tinha. Avistou Hermione na cozinha, parada perto da mesa, os olhos colados em mapas, uma colher se mexia – sozinha – na panela que estava no forno. Comida caseira. Cheiro normal. Letras talhadas no pulso dela, seu nome. No outro o de Harry. Hermione era única, amava unilateralmente, cada um de seus amigos. E amava Harry de uma maneira que Ron não podia saber. Mas sabia, sabia e não ligava. Amor é relativo, toques são reais. Desejo carnal preso, junto com sua liberdade. E curiosidade sobre as letras gravadas na pele da loira.

-Como foi seu dia? – perguntou Ron entrando de vez na cozinha, beijando a boca de sua mulher devagar, aproveitando cada momento. Ela retribui, e ali Ron sente. Sente o desejo que sentem um pelo outro. Apenas sexo?

-Bem e o seu? – ela responde afastando-se relutante dele, olhando para a panela. Ainda com a roupa do serviço, a louça do café da manhã sendo lavada. – Não olhe para a pia assim. Eu sei que você lavou antes de sair, mas...

-Não disse nada. – sorriu dela, detalhista ao extremo. Hermione era assim e não queria que ela mudasse, acabaria por perder a graça. Charme único. – Meu dia foi... diferente.

Ponderou. Ponderou como nunca fizera antes. Não tinha segredos com ela, não gostava de ter que esconder algo de Hermione. Sentia-se como se estivesse de volta a época do colégio, onde aprontava e precisava esconder de sua mãe o resultado.

-Diferente? - ela olhou o mapa, vendo os pontos brilhantes. Estudando.

-Encontrei Pansy Parkinson no metrô. – revelou sentando-se na cadeira do lado oposto ao que ela estava. Hermione balançou a cabeça demonstrando que havia escutado. Ron estranhou, aquilo era anormal em seu dia e Hermione não estava se importando. Será que havia dado importância demais para algo sem importância alguma?

-Ela se separou, esse ano, não foi?

Comentário sem resposta. Ron soubera essa manhã do casamento e do divorcio. Hermione parecia saber bem mais que ele. A mão correu por seu rosto, precisava fazer a barba, estava ficando ridículo. Não queria parecer um desleixo, mas já era de seu feitio demorar pelo menos três dias para fazer a barba. E era um processo longo, pois vivia a se cortar, mesmo se fizesse com feitiços. Demorava para se acostumar.

Demorava para sair da realidade que vivera de manhã. Realidade com letras marcadas eternamente na pele.

-Ela ainda está loira?

Assentiu. Não que achasse bonito aqueles fios loiros, apenas achava estranha a combinação do sorriso perverso com aquele loiro bem claro. Era mais certo lembrar-se dela com os cabelos negros, cortados a navalha na altura dos ombros, lábios rasgados naquele sorriso. Não tinha como esquecer uma menina como aquela, era impossível. Maldosa, critica, Slytherin. Anormal em seu dia e em sua rotina.

-Vem, vamos jantar.

Hermione estendeu a mão esquerda para ele, a que tinha seu nome. Letras cursivas formavam seu nome, na mão que ele segurou durante os enterros. Letras cursivas formavam o nome de Harry no pulso direito, mão que ele segurou. Mão que ele segurou tempo demais, deixando o amor proibido entre eles aparecer por breves segundos. Segundos demais.

Liberdade presa entre eles também.

* * *

-Bom dia.

Pansy não virou o rosto, apenas o olhou de canto de olho. Seus olhos estavam pintados de preto novamente, os lábios em vermelho-sangue. A pele clara sem imperfeições, pele de adolescente. Ron segurou-se no ferro acima de sua cabeça, olhando a mulher a seu lado. Ela continuava igual, e diferente. Talvez fosse a repulsa por ele ser da casa que ela mais odiava. Realidade presente, não estavam mais na escola, podiam se portar como adultos. Ela podia se portar como adulta e deixar com que ele visse as letras. Quarenta e oito horas.

_Tempo demais._

-Trabalhando muito?

Olhou-o, ele tentava puxar assunto, mesmo que ela não respondesse. Virou-se, segurando com certa força a barra de ferro, olhando-o de frente. Distancia segura para nenhum solavanco a jogar contra ele novamente.

-Weasley, qual seria o motivo para vir falar comigo?

Deu de ombros, olhando-a. Ela era grossa, fria. Não conseguia entender como uma mulher que parecia ser delicada conseguia ser a pessoa mais fria que conhecia. Depois de Draco Malfoy, é claro.

-Muito. Não tenho tempo para nada.

Ron sorriu, dessa vez mais abertamente que o dia anterior. Ela falara algo, não era uma revelação, nenhuma dica sobre o que fazia. Mas falara. Um começo.

Estação após estação, e Ron achou que estavam demorando para chegar na estação dela, percebendo que ela notava tal demora. O vagão estava cheio, as portas apinhadas de pessoas. Jovens, velhos, bruxos, muggles. Tudo ali era normal e anormal. Nunca Pansy Parkinson sentaria a seu lado no metrô em outros anos. Mas era essa a realidade, a verdade que viviam. Sentados lado a lado, as bocas mexendo-se esporadicamente, frases soltas no ar.

Solavanco avisando que chegara na estação, a descida dela. Ron a olhou se levantar, salto finos demais outra vez. Ela segurou na barra de ferro e puxou um cartão da bolsa, entregando para ele. Ron segurou o cartão com os dedos, vendo-a se afastar, parando na frente da porta. O vento estava forte. Frio. Levantando os fios dourados e permitindo que ele visse novamente as letras cursivas, cinco letras.

_Sem tempo._

Não conseguiu ler novente. Mas já poderia formar palavras em sua mente. Poderia ser algo que a marcara na época do colégio. Ou o nome de Draco. Olhou o cartão, Pansy Parkinson, advogada. Sorriu mais uma vez, não conseguia imaginá-la fazendo outra coisa. Ela era a imagem perfeita de um advogado. Séria. Fria. Calculista.

O cartão branco imaculado foi colocado no bolso do casaco, o vento atingiu sua face e percebeu que chegara em sua estação. Desceu andando rápido, passando por muitas pessoas. Pessoas pressas? Pessoas libertas por elas mesmas? Balançou a cabeça e não queria, setenta e duas horas de letras marcadas na pele clara de Pansy Parkinson em sua mente. Era algo extremamente impossível se encontrar tão curioso.

Porém, o estava.

* * *

-Vamos embora? – perguntou Harry parando na frente da porta da sala de Ron. Ron levantou os olhos azuis para o relógio em seu pulso. Não vira o tempo. Já fazia dias que o tempo não o via.

-Vamos. – levantou-se da cadeira e esticou bem as pernas e os braços. Estava tempo demais debruçado sobre aquela folha de papel rabiscada, palavras de cinco letras por toda sua superfície.

-Nick's?

-Não sei, Hermione disse algo? – o ruivo amassou o papel e jogou no lixo. Palavras de cinco letras estavam rodando sua mente, não precisava ficar a lê-las.

-Disse que nos encontra lá.

Nick's. Suspirou em alivio, um lugar normal. Típico de sua rotina, de seu dia a dia. Onde palavras de cinco letras não entravam. Cabelos loiros com sorrisos perversos também não. Tudo podia ser normal por algumas horas, antes de voltar a pensar em letras cursivas. E sabia bem que voltaria a pensar. Voltaria a pensar em cada letra, cada detalhe, e cada palavra imaginaria que poderia formar com cinco letras, para serem detalhadas e descritas na pele clara dela. Era insanidade pensar tanto em algo assim.

Não que fosse errado, não estava o prejudicando de forma alguma, muito menos as pessoas ao redor dele. Mas que não era uma coisa sua ficar a pensar nisso, não era. Intenso. Liberdade presa ao perguntar a si mesmo se no próximo dia que a visse pediria para ver as letras. Ela deixaria? Seria grossa como sempre? Daria aquele sorriso perverso? O Ministério aquela hora era algo decadente. Silêncio ecoava em todos os cantos. As paredes escuras, a luz parece nunca conseguir alcançá-las. Nunca iluminando corretamente. Todas as portas com identificações. Todas com letras cursivas.

_Mas o que as pessoas tem com letras cursivas?_

Letras bonitas, entalhadas na madeira, mostrando o nome do dono da sala. Ou a qual departamento aquela sala pertence. Pessoas trabalhando até altas horas. Pessoas que não ficavam a escrever palavras de cinco letras que poderiam ter um significado para uma Slytherin.

-Soube que encontrou Parkinson no metrô. – comentou Harry entrando no elevador. Pouca iluminação.

-Sim. – Hermione havia contado? – Está loira.

-Eu a vi um dia na rua. Ela me reconheceu, mas fingiu que não. – Harry puxou um maço do bolso esquerdo. Ron sorriu da atitude de Pansy para com Harry. Era a mesma com ele.

Saíram do Ministério, Ron incomodando-se mais com a fumaça do cigarro de Harry. Aquilo era um vicio nojento. E mesmo assim, Nick's era um lugar atraente e aconchegante, com seus fumantes. Bruxos de toda a cidade iam ao pub após o expediente, aproveitar o final de tarde e inicio de noite. Sexta-feira o lugar ficava lotado. Pessoas libertas. Ron avistou Hermione sentada em uma das mesas com apenas mais duas cadeiras a seu lado.

Quente, cheio. Era como podia descrever Nick's hoje. Ron tirou o casaco, colocando-o no encosto. Bruxos velhos e novos por todas as partes. Bebidas flutuavam, comidas apareciam nos pratos. Ron não estava com tanta fome, ou sede. Queria apenas aproveitar, não deixar sua cabeça vagar demais. Tinha que se focar em Harry e Hermione, apesar que sabia bem que eles iam se focar um no outro. E não os culpava, estava quieto hoje, pensando demais no _sorriso perverso._ O que aquele sorriso tinha demais?

Os cantos da boca curvavam-se nos cantos, para cima, fazendo com que os lábios se separassem um pouco. Mostrando dentes brancos, alinhados. E se podia ver a malicia naquele sorriso, podia ver o que ela pensava através daquele sorriso. Sentir o que ela sentia, e nunca era bom sentir o que Pansy Parkinson sentia. Uma Slytherin com orgulho, era o que dizia na época do colégio. Deveria dizer até hoje. Orgulhava-se de seu jeito frio, grosso. E não podia culpá-la, era como fora criada. Entretanto, Pansy educada, cuidadosa e atenciosa não era Pansy.

-Ron? – chamou Hermione ao ver que o marido estava longe. – O que tem? Está assim desde ontem.

-Apenas pensando em algumas coisas.

-Em que, exatamente? – a voz de Hermione é um pouco enciumada. Não é normal. Mais anormalidades em sua semana? Quantas mais?

-Em serviço, em dinheiro. – sua voz saiu alta e baixa, mudando de som a cada letra. _Em letras cursivas._

Hermione estreitou os olhos em sua direção. Castanho contra azul. Um tipo diferente de castanho. Tipo diferente de estreitar olhar. Ela sorri, acariciando seu braço, voltando a conversar com Harry. Mais um cigarro na boca dele, mais um pouco de morte para dentro. As bebidas chegaram voando, não lembrou-se de pedir Firewhisky. Seu copo tinha metade da bebida âmbar, metade era puro vidro. Caro demais para algo pela metade.

Coisas pela metade. Idéias pela metade. Merlin brincava com ele e com as letras em sua mente, formando palavras impossíveis. Sensação de incoerência maior que a dose de Firewhisky. Cada vez que bebia a porta se abria, o vento da noite entrava, gelava o ambiente quente. Algumas pessoas que estavam nas mesas perto da porta se encolhiam. Fechavam a cara e os casacos. Seu copo estava na metade da metade. O liquido âmbar estava balançando suavemente em seu copo. Mais um gole, mais uma vez a porta se abriu.

Alguns homens engravatados e uma mulher. Cabelos loiros. _Sorriso perverso._ As letras cursivas o estavam perseguindo e ele não via outra explicação. Não era possível que sua liberdade estivesse tão afoita. A liberdade que tinha ao falar com ela, mesmo presa, estava querendo se soltar. Querendo ir até ela, perguntar sobre as letras, sobre o significado daquele sorriso.

Ela passou por sua mesa com mais cinco homens. Todos bem vestidos, com pastas nas mãos, ela com uma bolsa pequena, e alguns arquivos. Parecia uma advogada muggle de longe. Olhos castanhos desceram sobre seu rosto, e Ron pode ver que ela o reconheceu, o lado esquerdo da boca, mexendo-se para cima. Ela sorrira de escárnio? Surpresa? Perversidade?

Hermione mexeu em seu braço. Choque de realidades. Realidade normal. Realidade anormal. Não deveriam se tocar, se encontrar. Não podiam se misturar, e nesse momento, se misturavam. Se fundiam em uma realidade só. Harry apagou o cigarro, levantando. O olhou, ele falava com Hermione, esticando a mão para ela.

-Importa-se se eu tirar sua mulher para dançar? – ambos riram, enquanto Hermione pegava a mão de Harry. Ron nada disse. O que poderia dizer? Não? Sim? Por que?

Deixe que fossem, essa era a realidade que ainda prendia sua liberdade. A realidade que a soltava, por meros milímetros, estava sentada a algumas mesas para trás. Virou o rosto, olhando por cima de seu ombro, vendo que mesa ela estava. Via que ela ouvia atentamente um dos engravatados falar. Aquele sorriso perverso no rosto. Quando ela pararia com aquilo?

Olhou para frente, canto direito, perto de outros casais. Ali estavam Hermione e Harry, dançando afastados, somente com as mãos tocando-se ocasionalmente. A música era boa para dançar. Eles não estavam escondendo direito. Não estavam se proibindo direito. E Ron terminou sua bebida, vendo que não abria a porta novamente.

Levantou-se, indo até o bar, encostando-se lá. Algo estava errado, algo estava mudando de lugar naquele momento. De curiosidade era desejo. Desejo de saber as letras. Decorá-las. Vê-las uma insana vez. E virou-se, olhando de canto de olho para a mesa dela. Cabelos loiros estavam indo em direção da porta que levava ao corredor dos banheiros. _Sorriso perverso._ E era para si. Ela estava andando na direção daquele corredor, olhos castanhos dentro dos azuis, e ela sorria para Ron.

_Curiosidade._

Deixou o copo no balcão de madeira. Ele desapareceu, não que Ron visse tal cena. Seus olhos ainda seguiam os cabelos loiros que escondiam as cinco letras cursivas. Seus pés se moveram, a mesma direção que ela fora. Desejo ou curiosidade? Não é fácil distinguir quando um começa e outro termina. Dentro de Ron corre algo mais rápido que o metrô que ele pega todos os dias. Corre algo para dentro dele, inundando sua mente. E ele se move contra a cortina que separa o pub do corredor.

Ela está parada no corredor, perto da porta do banheiro masculino. Encostada na parede, os pés juntos, seu rosto abaixado, os cabelos caindo para frente, permitindo que a tatuagem fique exposta. Ron se segura, não se deixa levar pela curiosidade – desejo? – de ver aquelas letras marcadas. É o sorriso dela nesse momento que lhe preocupa. Que lhe intriga. Pansy olha para cima, seus olhos castanhos observando o ruivo parado. Sabia do casamento dele, sabia da curiosidade dele. Sabia da vontade dele. Conseguia ver nos olhos de qualquer homem. Vontade de tê-la, de fazê-la sua. E ela deixou o sorriso rasgar sua face.

-O que quer?

A pergunta foi feita por ele. Mesmo que não fosse isso que gostaria de perguntar. A pergunta subira até sua garganta e não saira. As pessoas costumam fazer isso quando sentem que algo errado está para acontecer e as palavras saem erradas. Entonações complicadas demais. Palavras desejadas demais. Prazer demais em meras letras.

-O que _você_ quer? – ela pergunta. E não quer resposta na verdade, apenas quer ver os olhos azuis do ruivo irem para sua nuca. Era a única resposta que queria no momento. E Pansy se prova conhecedora de homens, vendo o olhar dele indo de seus olhos castanhos para sua nuca e voltar. Voltar com uma pergunta silenciosa.

Anda até ele, olhando-o debaixo. O ruivo é mais alto – bem mais alto. Seus saltos não são suficientes para a altura dela. Porém, nada a impede. Nada nunca a impediu. Pansy sempre teve tudo que quis, casa, carros, casamento e divórcio. Tudo a sua maneira. Tudo de seu jeito, arquitetado para que saísse de seu jeito. O casamento e divórcio com Malfoy só lhe dera benefícios. Sua mente somente trabalhara pelo dinheiro, pelo status. Status que o sobrenome Malfoy-Parkinson criara. O divórcio mais caro do momento. Claro, adultério. Da parte de Malfoy. Arquitetado por Pansy.

A garota, o local, as fotos, a cena. Tudo arquitetado por Pansy, para o lucro dela. E a mente de uma Slytherin vencia mais uma vez. Malfoy nem vira o que lhe atingira, apenas assinara os papeis, poupando sua família de mais humilhação pública. E isso era algo em qual Parkinson era boa. Pisar em pessoas. Pessoas que poderiam lhe render algo, lhe trazer alguma serventia. Pessoas que seriam loucas e insanas o suficiente para chegarem perto de Pansy e a deixar lhe usar. E ela usava. Se utilizava de artimanhas que as pessoas comuns não estavam acostumadas.

-Você está aqui, por quê? – a voz de Ron era estranha até para ele mesmo. Sentia a curiosidade bater forte em seu peito. Desejo ou curiosidade?

-Weasley, você está curioso? – riu. E Ron viu o sorriso perverso dela rasgar sua face mais uma vez.

-Estou. – estava a deixar comida dentro da boca do leão. Ele era a comida, ela o leão.

-Sobre a tatuagem?

-Sim.

Pansy sorriu mais uma vez, vendo que cada pessoa que se aproximava dela, tinha algo que ela poderia usar. Ronald Weasley seria algo para que ela brincasse. Sem medo algum de usá-lo e descartá-lo. Como começava a se acostumar novamente a fazer com homens.

-Quer vê-la? – sabia que sim. Mas a curiosidade ela sabia alimentar. Curiosidade no humano é alimentada, cercada por pessoas que são ainda mais curiosas. E sempre há aquelas pessoas que alimentam essa curiosidade. Umas por diversão, outras para que aja mais curiosidade e inteligência no mundo. Pansy gostava de se divertir torturando curiosos.

Viu o corpo esguio dela se virar, a mão de unhas pintadas de vermelho postando-se na nuca. Afastando os fios loiros, deixando as cinco letras cursivas tatuadas em tinta preta a mostra. Mostrando que o que estava escrito era algo sagrado para ela: Pansy. Ron ficou a observar as letras. Curiosidade saciada, e ele não queria mais ficar ali. Ou deveria não querer. E agora a vontade era outra.

Tocar. Tocar as letras e desenhá-las com a ponta de seus dedos. Um lugar incomum para se ter o próprio nome. Um lugar escondido, sagrado. Anormal. Como tudo em Pansy Parkinson. E ela continuava com a nuca a mostra. Pele clara marcada com tinta negra. Liberdade solta e presa. A dela totalmente solta. A dele parcialmente presa. O desejo de tocar era grande. Grade o suficiente para que tocasse? Para que suas articulações levantassem seu braço, esticassem seus dedos? Para que sua coragem o empurrasse contra ela. Tocá-la e vê-la sentir asco. Slytherin e Gryffindor. Verde contra vermelho. E agora estava castanho contra azul.

Ela estava de frente para ele outra vez. Sorrindo. Aproveitando que ele só estava ainda mais curioso. E queria deixá-lo ainda mais. Tinha como fazer. Todos os humanos conseguem fazer tal coisa. Todos humanos conseguem fazer crescer qualquer coisa dentro de outros humanos. Qualquer sentimento. Por mais fácil ou difícil. E Pansy estava a se tornar mestre de tal arte.

-Vou te dizer algo... – a voz baixa, suave. Raspava como lâmina contra sua pele. Ela gostava. Ron estava apenas sem saber o que fazer. – Tenho outras letras cursivas para sua mente.

Asco. Sentia asco de si mesma. E felicidade ao ver o brilho curioso nos olhos azuis de Weasley. Saiu de perto dele, voltando ao pub. Realidade contra realidade. E tudo era normal, para ela. Ron imagina onde mais letras cursivas formavam palavras. Onde mais palavras de cinco letras – ou mais – poderiam estar gravadas eternamente. O que era importante para ser tatuado em letras pelo corpo dela? O que ele fazia a pensar no corpo de Pansy Parkinson?

A curiosidade só crescia dentro dele, andando mais rápido em suas veias que qualquer outra coisa. Andando mais rápido do que o metrô. E sabia que agora ficaria a pensar nas outras letras. Ela fizera de propósito, somente para fazê-lo ficar ainda mais curioso. E sabia que somente a veria na segunda-feira. Seriam mais quarenta e oito horas com o corpo de Parkinson na mente.

Balançou a cabeça. Ron não se deixaria encantar com tamanha facilidade. Não, era mais que isso. Era um homem casado, sem curiosidade dentro de si. Mentia para si próprio. Como toda pessoa gosta de fazer. E faz todos os dias, mente e esconde de si mesmo a verdade. Passou pelas cortinas, olhando de canto de olho a mesa do engravatados. Ela provavelmente atiçava a curiosidade naqueles homens.

_Desejo._

Sentou-se na mesa outra vez, seu rosto virado de lado. Vendo-a de canto de olho. Ela estava sentada relaxada, como se estivesse satisfeita consigo mesma. E provavelmente estaria. Conseguira o seu objetivo do dia. Deixar Ron curioso. Ainda mais. Viu que ela pegava algo do bolso do homem sentado ao lado dela. Cigarros. Vicio nojento e sem motivo aparente. Apenas puxar fumaça para dentro de seu próprio corpo, tragando de um papel com substâncias tóxicas e perigosas. Liberando a mesma fumaça segundos depois. Tragando morte, liberando morte.

A varinha girou no ar uma vez e a ponta do papel estava queimando. Vinte e nove músculos se movem em um beijo. Dezessete somente na língua. Quantos se movimentam enquanto uma pessoa traga? A língua teria alguma participação? Via o papel branco ir dos dedos claros de unhas vermelhas levarem o cigarro aos lábios vermelhos dela. Ela o segurava com delicadeza, tragando brevemente, puxando morte para dentro. Ron não gostava daquilo, era a cena mais grotesca ver alguém fumar.

E ela parecia uma cena a parte. Segurava o cigarro com certa graciosidade, como se estivesse a promover aquele ato. Mostrando que as pessoas poderiam fazer tais movimentos e serem belas como ela. Ela abriu a boca somente um pouco, separando os lábios para que a fumaça saia, devagar, com leveza. Cena anormal. Cigarro produzindo uma cena que Ron estava a apreciar. E agora só precisava descobrir – onde quer que fosse – o porque de Pansy Parkinson estar a lhe provocar. E o porque de estar a gostar tanto dessa sedução sem palavras.

_Somente letras._

Pansy o olhou, o cigarro na boca outra vez. Tragou. Ele a observava de canto de olho, logo cansaria. Mas esse logo poderia durar horas. Essas horas eram importantes, definitivas. Brincar com alguém é arte. As pessoas aprendem aos poucos, Pansy nascera sabendo bem o que fazer. E fazia bem. Brincava, usava, descartava. Tudo na vida tem fim. E descartava as pessoas no fim. Fim da diversão, fim do proveito. E passava para a próxima. Sem arrependimento, sem medo.

O olhou com firmeza, tirando o cigarro da boca. A marca de seu batom na ponta, a marca da curiosidade nos olhos de Ronald Weasley. Sorriu. Não para ele, para si mesma. Era bom brincar. Era bom bagunçar a rotina de alguém. Deixar a pessoa sem chão, por nenhum motivo aparente. Apenas segundos de olho no olho são suficientes para deixar alguém louco. Insano para tocá-la. E era o que fazia. Acabava com toda e qualquer barreira que ele tinha, somente olhando-o. Vendo que seu rosto ficava sério e suavizava.

_Brincando._

Pansy estava brincando com seu mais novo brinquedo. Um brinquedo casado, trabalhador e que nunca deveria ter voltado a sua vida. Passado tem que permanecer no passado. Mas se voltava, ela tinha que tirar proveito. Proveito de tudo. O que quer que pudesse aproveitar dele, assim o faria. Pisando no casamento, na vida e em quem a tentasse impedir. Sorriu mais uma vez para si, vendo os olhos dele em seu cigarro. O levou a boca, tragou, soltou a fumaça. Músculos a mais mexendo-se ao sorrir no processo.

O sorriso mais perverso é aquele que é dado para a desgraça dos outros. Ron e Pansy davam esse sorriso no momento. Ela para fora. Ele para dentro.

* * *

-Você estava violento. – comentou Hermione deitada de lado, as costas para o marido. Ron escutou a frase, ecoada no escuro. Não respondeu. Responderia o que? Diria quais palavras para certo ou errado? Calou-se. Era melhor. – Não parecia você.

-Desculpe.

Falsa. Aquela palavra soou falsa em sua boca. Deslizou como mentira de seus lábios. Sua mente não querendo admitir. Estava violento, estava diferente. Não era ele. Ela queria Harry. Mas ali estava Ron. É claro que estava diferente. As palavras subiram por sua garganta, mas deixou. Deixou que fizessem o caminho de volta, para longe. Para baixo, escondidas novamente. Que esse desejo também ficasse preso. Que esse desejo também fosse acorrentado. Gravado em sua mente em letras cursivas.

_Sorriso perverso._

Ela o provocara. E Ron caira como pato. E só depois de muito tempo é que percebera. Ela o atiçara. Tatuagens em pele clara. Tentador a mente, sedutor a visão. As unhas vermelhas dela junto com dedos pequenos e frios. Ela tocava a própria pele afastando os fios loiros da nuca. Matando a curiosidade de Ron. Fazendo outra nascer. Quantas vezes ele poderia soltar sua liberdade brevemente até que ela escapasse de seu controle? Até onde era seu controle? Existia controle com Pansy Parkinson a sua volta?

Virou-se, era errado. Errado se deixar controlar. Quarenta e oito horas de pensamentos e procura pelo corpo imaginário dela as letras. Palavras de desejo. Escárnio. Preconceituosas. Proibidas. E tinha certeza que não era nenhuma que pensava. Não conseguiria ver aquelas letras. Enlouqueceria? Mexeu-se e remexeu-se. Precisava desligar a mente e dormir. Segunda-feira chegava e ele tinha algo a fazer.

Destruir a felicidade de alguém. Rezava, pedia a Merlin, para que não fosse a sua.

* * *

-Por que me deixar curioso? – ela se virou, o rosto sério. Óculos escuro. Não estava tão claro dentro do vagão. – O que ganha com isso?

Nada disse. Aquele não era um bom dia para isso. Não era um bom dia para nada daquilo. Era um bom dia para sumir. Trabalhar era algo divertido, não precisava. Mas hoje iria. Iria para derrubar alguém. Tinha que ir e conseguir derrubar Draco Malfoy. Ele era um verdadeiro filho da puta. Pansy já tinha quebrado vários vasos e porta-retratos em sua casa, por ódio. Ódio do que Malfoy fizera com seu rosto. Ele já não tinha direito. Nunca tivera. Mas fizera do mesmo jeito.

-Hoje está liberado, Weasley. – a voz séria vez Ron estreitar os olhos na direção dela. Pansy queria outro soco, mas não a curiosidade de Ronald Weasley naquele momento.

-O que houve?

-Somos amigos para que eu posso chorar em seu ombro? – debochou. Era natural de sua pessoa fazer pouco caso de quem tentava lhe ajudar. – Não preciso de ninguém.

-Parece que sim. – disse afastando-se. Vira por detrás dos óculos. Conseguira ver o que estava no rosto dela. Uma marca arroxeada, suavizada por maquilagem. Não era certo. Ela estava forte em seus saltos altos. Altos demais. E parecia que não acontecera nada, uma pessoa fria com os próprios sentimentos. Pansy sentia-se assim, e não estava a gostar que Ronald estivesse a lhe olhar ainda.

O viu se sentar, lugar vago ao lado. Poderia sentar. Mostrar-se irritada, com raiva. Desejo de vingança escorrendo por sua pele. Invadindo sua mente e coração. Batimentos mais acelerados do que durante uma noite de sexo. Sem ritmo. Sem outro sentimento para enfraquecê-lo. Seu salto bateu contra o chão de metal do vagão. Todos os homens a olhavam. A saia um pouco mais curta que o normal. Queria desviar a atenção de seu rosto hoje. Não queria pena de ninguém. Odiava tal sentimento. Não era uma coitada para que as pessoas sentissem pena. Era forte e iria derrubar Malfoy. De um jeito ou de outro.

-Por que ele lhe bateu? – Pansy fechou as unhas na palma da mão. Ódio era a palavra do momento. Ódio era o que a movimentava até o prédio que trabalhava. Que a fazia entrar naquele metrô. Mas não era ódio que a fazia entrar naquele vagão.

-E ele precisa de motivo? A Granger precisou de motivo para socá-lo na escola? – as perguntas foram baixas. Ron inclinou minimamente para o lado. O perfume dela era forte. Dois homens que passavam a olharam. Ela pouco ligou, eles estavam perdendo tempo. Ron era o único que podia usufruir da mínima atenção que ela despejava.

-Ele merecia. – duas palavras. Pansy riu. Debochada, falsa. Os fios loiros balançavam com seu corpo. Alguns parando na frente dos óculos, fazendo com que ela os tirasse dali. Dedos pequenos e unhas pintadas de vermelho.

-Eu merecia? – a voz dela ainda era a risada falsa.

-Não. – resposta definitiva. Ela o encarou. Por detrás dos óculos Ron podia ver que ela estava com o olho esquerdo marcado. O castanho brevemente vermelho. Ódio. Pansy não chorava. Aquilo era ódio puro. Vingança pura. Conhecia a mulher a sua frente, de certo modo. Ela era como qualquer outra mulher. Vingativa – querendo ou sem querer. Traçando planos e projetos na mente, arquitetando cada coisa que poderia fazer para destruir. E ela agia assim por vontade. Outras mulheres por necessidade. Outras somente pensavam, não agiam.

Pansy queria saber quantas vezes mais Ronald a deixaria sem fala. Era odioso ser assim. Fraca por apanhar. A vida já lhe batera tanto que não era nem um pouco necessário apanhar das pessoas. Fisicamente ou não. Draco pagaria por tê-la marcado. Ronald pagaria por conhecê-la.

-Não se divorciaram?

-O que isso quer dizer?

-Ele nunca teve direito de lhe tocar assim. – a voz de Ron era estranha. Homens covardes não lhe agradavam. Mulheres – bruxas ou não – eram mais fracas. Brutalidade deveria ser entre homens. Pessoas precisavam aprender isso da pior maneira.

-Ele nunca mais tocará.

Ron a olhou surpreso. Não conseguiu evitar. Insinuação de que, aquelas palavras? Ela daria um fim em Draco Malfoy? Ela acabaria com a vida dele, lhe tirando tudo que tinha? Aquilo queria dizer o que? Ficou olhando-a, ela lhe olhava também. Podia ver os olhos castanhos mexendo-se por detrás dos óculos escuros. Castanhos vingativos. Castanhos homicidas. Preferiu não saber. Nada falou. Era pesado e complicado. Demais para si. Ela saberia se virar.

-Aquele número no cartão...?

-Minha sala. O de trás, é meu celular. – levantou-se. Precisava que ele corresse atrás para a brincadeira dar certo. Mas não hoje. Hoje ela era puro ódio. Malfoy não saberia mais uma vez o que lhe atingira. O vento avisou das portas abertas e nenhum deles se moveu. Ron a olhou. Onde ela ia? Ao Ministério? Matar Malfoy na frente de milhões de pessoas? Não era sábio.

-Não vou matá-lo, Weasley. – as palavras foram duras. Perversas. Ela estava mentindo. E ele sabia. Ela sabia. Não importou-se.

-Você não é mais criança. Sabe que todo ato tem conseqüência. – parecia Hermione falando. Não gostou. Era estranho misturar novamente as realidades. Fechou essa parte da mente. Concentrou-se na anormalidade.

-Ainda bem que percebeu que não sou mais criança.

Era a deixa. Ele correria agora. Mostrara a carne ao cão, era questão de tempo para que ele largasse o osso e viesse atrás da carne. Não o culpava. Era algo comum entre os homens. E Ron era um homem um pouco lerdo demais. Pansy o olhou por detrás dos óculos. Atitude sua.

-Me encontre para almoçar. Nick's. Meio dia. Amanhã. – a voz dela era de ordem. Ron não estava acostumado a receber ordens. O vento os atingiu outra vez. A estação de Ron. Ele se levantou, ela sorriu.

-Deveria parar de sorrir assim. – foram as únicas palavras que Ron disse. As letras que deslizaram da boca dela, gravadas a ferro na mente. A encontraria? Jogaria o jogo dela? Perguntaria sobre as outras letras? Tempo demais com Pansy Parkinson na mente. O corpo de Pansy Parkinson na mente.

* * *

Pansy era puro ódio. Olhava para Malfoy sentado atrás da mesa de mogno. Os cabelos caindo em seus olhos. Eles tinham fios loiros. Ele verdadeiro. Ela falso. Ele sorrindo dela. Ela sorrindo dele. Queria que ele soubesse que ela não deixaria aquilo impune. Ninguém a tocava sem permissão. Ninguém a atingia – fisicamente ou psicologicamente – sem que ela deixasse. E Pansy nunca deixava. Nunca permitia.

-Veio me ameaçar?

Ela riu. Do jeito falso, sem vontade de sempre. Achava poucas coisas engraçadas. Essa não era uma delas.

-Você me conhece melhor que isso. – sua voz era baixa. Ninguém precisava saber que estava lá. Ninguém a vira entrar, ninguém a veria sair. – Não lhe quero mal.

-Não me quer bem, também. – a voz de Draco era divertida. Pansy era ódio, e Draco não sabia.

-Nunca o quis. – declarou. Mexeu os cabelos loiros, colocando-os para trás da orelha direita, deixando que seus olhos ficassem descobertos. Mostrava a obra prima de Draco para ele. Para que ele pudesse ver exatamente o porque das atitudes. Atitudes impensadas e insanas de Pansy.

Era como ela lidava com situações que não a agradava. Mas fácil eliminar, do que ficar a tentar resolver. Elimine. Faça desaparecer. Nada melhor do que algo desaparecendo. E Malfoy estava a um passo disso. Sorriu, para si, não para ele. Nunca sorria para ele. Somente para si.

-O que quer?

-Verá. – ela tinha que dizer. Tinha que deixá-lo saber que era atitude dela. Que o que poderia – e iria – acontecer com ele, era pelas atitudes para com ela. Impensado e infantil. Criança tomando atitude de adulto, ou adulto tomando atitude de criança.

-É uma ameaça?

-Aviso. – virou-se, recolocando os óculos e abrindo a porta. Seu sorriso nos lábios, a mente brincando com sangue. – Bom dia, Draco.

Não ligariam os pontos. Entrara sem ser vista. Saira a desejar bom dia, sorriso falso nos lábios. Mas ainda assim era um sorriso. O que poderia lhe entregar, seriam os óculos. Mas quem lembraria disso? Quem lembraria de Pansy Parkinson, a ex-esposa? Quem olharia na direção dela, a acusando? Não havia pessoas com coragem suficiente.

Derrubaria quem fosse. Tiraria quem fosse do caminho. Pessoas inconvenientes existem com esse propósito, serem retiradas do caminho. Serem colocadas de lado, ou sumirem. E sumir era algo fácil. Nunca ligariam os pontos até ela. Mesmo que ligassem. Pansy sabia o que fazia. Infantil e impensado. Mas sabia bem o que fazia. Já não era puro ódio. Era pura vingança. E puro prazer. Queria brincar. E o brinquedo trabalhava a portas dali. Poderia lhe visitar, seria muito.

Slytherin correndo atrás de Gryffindor? Era demais. Deixaria que ele fosse lhe encontrar. Homens tem a tendência a se sentirem mais confiantes quando tomam a atitude. E Pansy sabia que Ronald Weasley tomaria uma atitude sem pensar no almoço. Seu sorriso rasgou sua face clara e de traços fortes. Dois bruxos que passavam no corredor viraram a cabeça em sua direção.

Gostava de provocar. E era boa nisso. Boa parte do tempo o fazia sem saber. Fazia sem perceber. Era algo natural. Natural e divertido. Nem sempre conseguia o que queria provocando, então, era partir para o ataque. E Pansy no ataque, era uma Pansy sem limites. Sem medo ou remorso. Ela sempre dizia: Remorso é para os fracos. E de fraca, Parkinson, não tinha nada. Conseguiria o que queria com Ronald Weasley, e depois faria o que sabia melhor, descartaria. E Draco Malfoy aprenderia que ela não era como qualquer mulher. E aprenderia da pior maneira.

* * *

Ron ficou a olhar para fora do metrô na manhã seguinte. Não queria ver, não queria pensar. Ela era a última coisa que queria em sua mente. E quem deseja consegue, era uma pessoa de sorte. Pois Ron desejava, e nunca conseguia. Não importando o que fosse, desejar era demais. E desejava não ouvir os saltos finos demais no chão do metrô, não sentir o perfume adocicado dela. Não ver pele clara. Tinta negra. Cabelos de fios loiros. Hoje, nada disso lhe pertencia. Tivera uma briga de proporções catastróficas com Hermione, e não estava para brincar.

E Pansy sentou-se ao seu lado para brincar.

-Não estou em um bom dia. – sua voz era baixa e grossa. A ouviu rir. Virou-se, castanho contra azul.

-Acha que me importo?

Ficou fitando-a. Ela era única. O que importava para aquela mulher? O que tinha importância?

-Com o que você se importa? – a pergunta foi sombria. Ela não sorria, ele não sorria. Pansy ficou olhando-o, nada nele lhe importava. Estava ali para brincar e somente isso.

-Vai trabalhar irritado? – perguntou ajeitando a saia curta nas pernas. Ela usava outro tipo de roupa? Ela sabia que podia se cobrir um pouco mais? Ela sabia que já haviam inventado roupas mais longas? Saias menos escandalosas e mais decentes?

-Você não se importa, lembra? – respondeu ácido. Ela sorriu, sorriso falso. Não achou graça, nunca acharia graça em nada que ele falasse. Apenas o fitou olhando-o de canto de olho. Seus cabelos loiros nos olhos. Raramente brincava com pessoas assim. Ron Weasley estava em seu dia de sorte.

Olhou-a, prestando atenção. Liberdade soltando-se, uma coleira maior dessa vez. As pernas dela estavam para fora da saia, pele clara. Pequenos pelinhos loiros, quase invisíveis. Nenhuma marca, nenhuma intenção de ter. A pele se esticava com graça por músculos. Músculos que se contraiam com o frio. E ela usava a saia mais curta que tinha. Camisa branca de botões, dois primeiros abertos. Um certo volume, tinha seios na medida certa para caber em mãos. Mas que mãos? As suas?

_Você não tem coragem!_

O grito de Hermione ecoou pelo vagão. E parecia que ela estava presente. Mesmo não estando, mesmo o grito sendo apenas na mente dele. Era capaz de mudar a frase em significados insanos, e ainda caberiam nessa realidade estranha. Ron não sabia bem porque seus olhos azuis percorriam o corpo da loira ao lado, buscando imperfeições, marcas. E a única marca que ela tinha, escondida por óculos escuros. Estava passando, clareando. O ódio dela, permanecia igual. Malfoy ainda estava vivo. Ela ainda sentia vingança. Dedos finos em mão pequena, unhas pintadas de preto. Ela sorria. Perversamente e maldosamente.

-Já se vingou?

-Já se acalmou?

-Você merece cada soco que já tomou. – sua resposta a animou. Ela ria. Risada falsa e perversa, mas que fazia cada homem olhar para ela. As pernas cruzando-se e descruzando, atraindo íris azuis naquela direção. Ela sentia cada olhar dele em sua pele. Luxuria tinha um preço alto. Ela pagava. Ele pagaria. Sem pensar duas vezes.

-Deixe-me adivinhar... – a falsidade Slytherin em cada silaba sibilada. – Sua mulherzinha brigou com você?

-Você não se importa. – lembrou-a outra vez. Ela não sorriu dessa vez, apenas o olhou. Era como uma luta, apenas se olhavam. Nada que pudesse ser real saia da boca daquela mulher, ela apenas queria brincar. Ron queria vê-la se dar mal na própria brincadeira.

-Não se atrase para o almoço. – disse sem emoção alguma na voz, apenas olhando para sua bolsa. Pansy era oposto de tudo. Nada era igual a ela. Mudava de assunto sem perceber, sem deixar que percebessem. Natural e anormal.

-Quem lhe garante que vou?

Se as pessoas pudessem ver como meras palavras tocam outro ser vivo, elas nunca diriam algumas palavras. Nunca deixariam as pessoas escutando certos timbres. E nunca veriam a reação, somente se fosse externada. E Pansy externava algumas emoções. Sua raiva sempre era mostrada em qualquer momento de sua pessoa, em cada célula que compunha seu corpo. Mas era mesmo vista nas chamas de seus olhos. Um fogo insano e doentio, que queimava sem arder. A felicidade era a que ficava embaixo da pele, escondida, camuflada, estagnada e sentida. Era melhor. A tristeza não existia. Não era parte de si, apenas parte de seu exterior. Era mais fácil deixar para trás. Algo inútil e sem motivo.

A reação que Pansy tinha aquele desafio de Ron era somente uma: sorrir. Seu sorriso perverso fez o dele aparecer. Ele não se continha com a confiança dela. Era algo tão certo, que ela se limitava a sorrir. E deu falta de algo. A pinta. Nunca olhara para Parkinson e olhara a pinta. Canto da boca, perto do lábio. E ela se movia conforme aquele sorriso indecente rasgava a face clara dela. A loira era confiante demais. Certa demais. Ron sabia que iria e ela não precisava ser Legilimens para saber o que ele pensava.

O vento balançou os cabelos dela, o sorriso ainda no canto da boca e ela se foi. Letras cursivas em suas costas. Ron viu brevemente que ela tinha uma tatuagem no fim das costas. Outras letras cursivas para imaginar. Pequena palavra, provavelmente algum outro nome. E era o que temia. Sua liberdade não voltara para o lugar. Estava solta, ainda presa pela coleira. Mas solta e passeava pelo lado mais loiro de sua anormalidade.

* * *

-Qual é seu problema com sorrisos? – a voz dela era tão fraca que Ron achou imaginar. Imaginação depois de tantos dias apenas a pensar nela. A voz de veludo que parece unhas a arranhar um quadro negro. Como algo contrasta tanto? Como algo pode ser pura incoerência?

-O mesmo que o seu com estupidez. – a resposta foi dada sem que os olhos precisassem encontrar os dela. Ela estava sem óculos, sem esconder os olhos castanhos. Não havia marca, nada de roxo envolta dos olhos. Somente negro, de maquilagem. Pesada, forte. Como sua risada e sua vida. Pansy era exagero em muito sentidos.

-Weasley, o que impulsiona a me ver?

Era a deixa, levantar e sair. Mover os músculos e os ossos. Bombear sangue para suas articulações, mover cada célula daquele corpo de 1,89 de altura e sair. Deixar para trás letras cursivas, liberdade presa por coleira, anormalidades na rotina, cabelos loiros, grosseria e Pansy Parkinson. Mas não saia. Ela tinha razão sem falar. Ele estava impulsionado a vê-la. Almoçar com Pansy? Em que planeta ou realidade paralela aquilo estava acontecendo?

Ela era a mesma menina de cabelos pretos e rosto grosseiro e belo? A mesma Slytherin Death Eater que participara da Segunda Guerra do lado errado? A mesma ex-mulher de Draco Malfoy? Ela era realmente Pansy Parkinson sentada naquela cadeira de madeira, mais botões da camisa abertos do que o necessário? Saia mais curta do que a decência ordena? Sorriso mais malicioso do que a alma manda? Pele clara demais para uma cidade que tinha sol boa parte do ano?

Mexeu nos cabelos, colocando-os para trás. Eram curtos, mas eram cabelos e tinha que mexer as mãos. Ou poderia mexê-las para o local errado. De onde vinha o desejo? E que desejo era esse? Desejo de desafiar Hermione? Desafiá-la e provar que ela estava errada? Que poderia ser mais homem do que nunca fora.

_Você não tem coragem!_

-Você me intriga. – resposta certa, ela sorriu. Dentes claros sobre lábios pintados de vermelho. Outra cor deveria ser estranho. Contraste entre vários tons, loiro, vermelho e castanho. Sem contar o destoar de pele clara. Era um verdadeiro destoar de pele a cada momento. Percebia a cada novo segundo mais pele descoberta no corpo dela. E se deixou levar pelos dentes brancos e pela boca de lábios grossos.

-Mais do que sua mulher?

Era pergunta proibida. De outra realidade. Não havia ninguém no Nick's que os conhecia. Apenas um casal que comia calmamente no canto, perto do balcão. Era perfeito. Um cenário perfeito para cena de traição.

_Traição?_

Era isso que estava em sua mente. E na dela também. Queria fazê-lo trair, queria trair tudo que acreditava. Slytherin nunca seria compatível com Gryffindor. E Pansy nunca seria compatível com Ron.

-Mais.

-Você não me parece do tipo que trai.

-Você não me parece do tipo que perde.

Ela sorriu. Ele era esperto, e a loira gostava disso. Entendia alguns dos motivos de Ron estar ali. Curiosidade era um deles. Mas existiam mais alguns. Desejo. Vontade. Traição. E esses motivos eram bem vindos em sua vida. Eram sempre bem vindos. Pansy sorriu enquanto procurava o maço de cigarros na bolsa, castanho nunca deixando azul. Era impossível e sem motivos deixar o olhar desviar. Para que falar se podia se fazer entender por apenas um olhar?

Segurou o cigarro contra os lábios e o viu puxar a varinha, um rápido feitiço e a ponta queimava. Ela tragou, puxando morte para dentro. Ron odiava tal vicio, mas gostava de tal visão. Pansy gostava de fumar por duas razões: não era algo bom, pois se fosse, não teria graça. E por sempre conseguir provocar e atiçar quando fumava. Era seu maior prazer atiçar, mas fumar lhe dava uma certa vantagem. Homens que odiavam cigarros tragavam com ela, imaginando ser o cigarro. Para que fossem apertados entre os lábios grossos dela, puxados para dentro, sendo mais parte dela do que qualquer coisa.

Retirou-o da boca, deixando a fumaça brincar em seus lábios, para depois soltá-la. Fumaça leve, dissolvendo-se assim que entrou em contato com o ar. E o ar era mais pesado. Não havia palavras, apenas olhares. Castanho encontrava azul a todo momento, mesmo com coisas para olharem. As bebidas chegaram e Ron lembrou-se de que deveria comer. A comida não era das melhores, mas serviria.

-Você me parece alguém que anda na linha. – comentário ácido sem ser. Ela gostava de ser assim.

-Você me parece alguém que não liga muito para isso. – o Firewhisky desceu queimando sua garganta. O gosto do cigarro dela preso em sua boca. Não tragara, apenas inalara a fumaça quando respirou. Grotesco.

-Não ligo. – bebeu seu Firewhisky e tragou, molhando os lábios com a ponta da língua. O batom parcialmente retirado pelo copo e pelo cigarro. – O que impulsiona a trair?

-Nunca trai.

-Existe primeira vez para tudo nesse mundo, Weasley. – seu scarpin preto roçou contra a perna dele. Não perderia momentos com palavras, gestos traduziam tudo. Oferecendo-se para ele? Sim. E não negaria que estava excitada com a idéia de fazê-lo trair Hermione Granger, a mudblood nojenta. Seu sorriso rasgou ainda mais sua face. Tragou outra vez, soltou a fumaça. Ela faria na vida de Ron, o que o cigarro fazia na sua. Era fácil, entrar e sair. Causar estrago e sair sumindo no ar.

-Ron. – afastou brevemente a perna, fugindo dela. Ela o buscou e continuou a caricia. Desejo?

-_Ron._ – debochou e subiu o scarpin pelo tecido da calça dele. – Então, _Ron_, você trai?

-Nunca trai.

-Não vai?

Ele não respondeu. Tinha resposta para aquilo? Existia meio de falar não para aquela mulher? Ela sorriu perversamente, tragando e subindo o scarpin. Qualquer um que olhasse veria o que ela fazia. Mesas sem toalhas grandes. Nada ficava escondido debaixo da mesa. Todos veriam a perna dela esticada, a ponta do scarpin tocando a parte interna de sua coxa.

-Panrkinson, o que ganha com isso?

-Lhe deixo curioso, instigado... – tragou inclinando-se na mesa, bebendo mais um pouco de seu pedido e lambendo os lábios de forma indecente. – Louco para trair.

O que deveria responder? Não? Sim? Vamos embora?

_Traição!_

Parou o pé dela entre suas pernas, tocando a pele. O scarpin se movia, o salto raspando na madeira. Era incrível como ela conseguia mexer com sua mente. Quando passara de letras cursivas a traição? Não lembrava, não queria.

Dedos grosseiros tocavam sua pele clara do pé. Subiam milímetros torturantes. Tocando mais para cima, coisa mínima. Quase timidamente. Ele queria realmente almoçar? O olhou, vendo as íris dele lhe examinando. Tragou e bebeu, morte com morte. Espalhada pelo corpo, somente sendo combatida por excitação. Traição era algo ruim. Para quem é traído e para quem trai. Para quem faz trair, era bom. E nesse momento, Pansy estava bem.

-O que quer de mim?

Uma risada alta escapou dos lábios dela. Era uma risada verdadeira e Ron surpreendeu-se. Ela ria de algo dele. Ria de algo que ele falara. Aquilo era uma anormalidade dentro da anormalidade. E ela continuou, mesmo tragando, ainda ria. Ele não teria resposta?

-Quero sua sanidade, _Ron._

Levantou-se, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar mais o pé nas pernas dele. Ron a olhava. Ela destoava de todo o resto do mundo. O cigarro acabou e ela o apagou no cinzeiro no centro da mesa. Vidro contra o fogo. Pansy contra Ron. Onde estava a sanidade dela naquele momento?

-Onde vai?

-Vamos ao banheiro.

Ela estava lhe chamando, sem o fazer. Iria? Seria capaz de levantar, segui-la até o banheiro, ver o que ela queria? Seria capaz de se acovardar e ficar sentado? Levantou-se, movendo-se mais rígido do que normalmente. Ninguém olhou em sua direção. Nenhum dos três pares de olhos dentro daquele local, os olhou. Passaram pela cortina, Pansy ditando o caminho. Mostrando o caminho errado para ele. Certo para ela. Parou na porta do banheiro feminino e empurrou a porta, olhando o azul contrastar com vermelho dos cabelos. Ele destoava de tudo que Pansy conhecia.

Entrou, seguindo-a. Vazio. Azulejos escuros nas paredes, pequenas divisões com vasos sanitários. Portas brancas encardidas. Quem ligaria? Quem iria até lá e reclamaria? Ela empurrou a primeira, as costas para Ron. A imaginação voando alto. Sua liberdade solta. Sem coleira, sem volta. Tinha como voltar de algo como Pansy? Tinha como voltar de algo assim?

Entrou na divisão, esperando que ele viesse. Loucura. Mas era ali. Aquele lugar, daquele jeito. Sujo. Absurdo. Impossível de negar. Do jeito que seria na vida dele: insana. Viu o ruivo se mover, andando até ela. Rápido, talvez com medo de pensar demais. Desistir. Sorriu perante tal ato e afastou-se um passo para que ele entrasse e fechasse a porta. Era aquilo.

Beijo, caricia, desejo. Cada um sabe bem o que sente. O que quer. Cada pessoa sente algo diferente durante o sexo. Os dedos frios percorriam suas costas, puxavam seu cabelo. As mãos grosserias seguravam sua cintura pressionada a dele. Não era possível que se soltassem. Era necessário terminar com aquilo. Ela estava sem camisa, botões arrebentados, ele estava com a calça aberta, sem camisa.

-Quero você dentro de mim.

Qualquer homem enlouquece com a previa de que poderá estar dentro do corpo de uma mulher. E Pansy queria que ele tivesse essa previa. Sentou-se, puxando-a para seu colo, levantando a indecente saia dela até a cintura. Sujo. Seria assim. Bruto, violento, sem carinhos ou amor. Era sexo e desejo. O desejo carnal preso junto com sua liberdade. Ambos soltos. Assim como suas mãos sobre o corpo dela. Que deslizavam segurando-a contra si, pressionando o quadril contra ela, pedindo para invadi-la.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, ele a queria. Ela o queria. Os lábios dele sugavam seus seios, deixando a saliva brilhar conforme a luz os acertava. Os gemidos de Pansy eram audíveis para qualquer um. Esconder o prazer não era algo que ela fazia. Dedos finos e pequenos seguraram os fios cobre dele, e o puxaram de encontro a ela. Os lábios se encontraram. Beijo sedento. Violento e de jeito insano. O segurou com uma das mãos, levantando seu quadril, dando espaço. Era pura luxuria, e ele pagava. Pagava cada mínimo milímetro que deslizava para dentro dela. Impondo o ritmo. Exigindo espaço.

Gemidos. Sussurros. Ameaças. Ela sorria durante o processo de embalar o corpo contra o dele. Ele sorria no processo de invadi-la. E acelerou sua pulsação ao sentir que a mão dela estava lhe segurando pelo pescoço, unhas cravando em sua nuca. Era prova. Marca. Ela não tinha marca. Dentes brancos cravaram em pele clara. Uma marca. A primeira marca que ela não permitira.

Pansy gemeu, de dor, de prazer. Ele sabia o que fazer. Ele mexia o quadril de forma predadora. Sugando seus seios, as mãos marcando as impressões em sua cintura. Era insano deixá-lo lhe marcar. Era bom marcá-lo. As unhas entraram mais firmes em sua carne e Ron gemeu. Impôs um novo ritmo, ouvindo que ela reclamava da velocidade. Pansy não estava no controle. Naquele momento, ele controlava. Ela controlava sua mente nas conversar. Ele controlava seus corpos durante o sexo. Troca justa.

Formou o arco. O corpo inteiro estremeceu, seu quadril fez movimentos circulares. A pele marcada suava. Ron beijou seus lábios outra vez, vendo-a sorrir durante o processo. Alcançara seu objetivo. O objetivo de ambos. Ela o olhou. Sem sair, sem se mexer. Castanho satisfeito contra azul feliz. Quem tinha mais força para sair? Pansy mexeu o quadril, foi presa pelos braços com músculos demais de Weasley.

-Quer outra? – a voz dele era convidativa. Pansy nunca recusava convites desse estilo.

_Sorriso perverso._

* * *

Não há quem pense corretamente sobre o porque de ter feito algo errado, sabendo que era errado. As pessoas costumam mentir, chorar, jogar explicações absurdas. Mas não pensam o errado, sabendo que era errado. Era a vontade de fazer, mesmo que conseqüências horríveis fossem acarretar. É do instinto humano caçar problemas. Deixar se levar pelo rio da preocupação e da vontade. Ninguém consegue segurar um desejo como esse. Ninguém teria que segurar. Mesmo que errado. E Ron não segurou. Pansy não refreou. Eles eram desejo naquele momento, ardiam como se estivessem presos a uma fogueira. E Merlin que os perdoassem, mas arderiam por mais tempo do que pretendiam.

* * *

Sentou-se no sofá de seu apartamento. Couro negro raspando em sua pele, colando-a aquele tecido tão desejado. O que tinha feito? Qual era seu problema? Entregara-se para Ronald Weasley em um banheiro de um pub, na hora do almoço. E agora não conseguia esquecer as mãos dele lhe tocando, deixando um rastro por cada poro. Aquecendo. Ela estava quente, lembrando cada toque. Cada vez que os lábios dele lhe tocaram. Cada vez que a língua dele instigou seus sentidos. A língua que mexia alguns músculos a mais, ela tinha quase que certeza. O beijo era intenso, sedento. A boca dele cobria a sua, moldando-se. Era intenso demais.

Esticou-se no sofá, levando o cigarro a boca. Boca que beijara a dele. Lábios quais ele sugou, mordeu, trincou. Lembrava da sensação de queimar. Assim como a ponta de seu cigarro queimava. Queimava de prazer. E tivera o seu. Vendo o dele chegar quase junto. Pansy se mexeu. Onde estava com a cabeça? No que pensava quando o deixara lhe tocar? Lembrava de cada toque. Algo quando marca alguém, seja no físico ou não, é lembrado. E Pansy tinha ambas as marcas.

Os dentes alinhados de Ronald estavam marcados em seu ombro. O desejo dele marcado em sua memória. Cada toque. O corpo dele dentro do seu. Tragou, puxando morte. Sorriu. Não negava – não tinha porque – mas gostara. Ele sabia satisfazer uma mulher. Tinha um corpo com músculos esticados por pele clara. Sardas. Um instinto de homem primitivo que sempre soubera que ele tinha. De garoto a dar pena, para homem desejável. Ronald Weasley acabara de subir alguns pontos em seu conceito. Não que isso fosse levá-lo a algum lugar. Mas era algo que ela levava em consideração. Uma mão na coxa, outra no cigarro. O toque dele perdurava. Até demais.

Tragou mais uma vez. Mais uma vez o sentia dentro de si. As costas grudando no couro. As pernas se afastando brevemente. Onde aquele maldito ruivo estava nesse momento que não estava ali a satisfazendo?

-Em casa, olhando nos olhos da mulher. – riu. Riu da desgraça dele. – Não vai ter coragem de contar.

Falar sozinha liberava Pansy de sempre ter alguém por perto. Louca. Mas sã. Falava sozinha para externar o que os outros não poderiam ouvir. Segredo entre ela e as paredes.

* * *

Ron apoiou-se na parede do banheiro. Onde estava com a cabeça quando se deixara levar pelo corpo de Pansy? O que estava sentindo? Era culpa? Desejo de mais? Vontade de tê-la novamente? Medo de Hermione descobrir? Balançou a cabeça e tirou a camisa e a calça, jogando-as no cesto. Iria tomar um banho, esquecer Pansy. Esquecer aquela mulher de curvas acentuadas. Sorriso perverso. Unhas pretas cravadas em sua nuca. Passou a mão por sua nuca. Sentia as marcas que ela deixara. Sabia que ela conseguia sentir a marca que deixara nela. Não fora delicado, fora bruto. Marcara a loira como se marcasse alguma propriedade sua.

Olhou-se no espelho da pia, e viu que estava com os cabelos desalinhados, o rosto cansado. Mas um brilho dentro de seus olhos azuis estava vivo. Vivo demais. Parecia um brilho de satisfação. Brilho de desejo. Desejo de traição? Balançou a cabeça e entrou no box. Água gelada o ajudaria nesse momento. Gotas de água o tocavam com certa sensualidade, lembrando as pequenas mãos dela lhe tocando. Os dedos dela trilhando seu corpo. Água gelada não ajudou. Girou o registro, água pelando. Isso pouco ajudou, o deixou ainda mais excitado.

O que aquela mulher tinha? Usara algum feitiço para lhe deixar daquele jeito? Ou era apenas desejo? Fechou os olhos, molhando a nuca. A água quente bateu contra os ferimentos e ardeu. Queimou, doeu. Espalmou as mãos no azulejo e respirou fundo. A água quente ardia nos ferimentos, era bom sentir dor. Esquecia de outras dores. Esquecia de outras sensações, esquecia de outras vontades. Mas as vontades se seguravam com força em seu corpo. Não o deixavam, e ele tinha que ignorá-las.

Pele clara contra a sua. Não vira direito as outras letras no corpo dela, mas pode contar mais uma tatuagem. Letras que diziam algo. Algo que ela lembrava ou queria que lembrassem. A parte interna da coxa, a marca negra. Podia entender que ela não poderia deixar que soubessem que era uma Death Eater, mas marcar a pele interna da coxa, era estranho. A marca negra estava desgastada, clara. Anos demais com Voldemort morto. Aquela parte interna que ele tocara com tanto gosto. Que puxara para junto de si.

Marca negra cravada perto de algo tão pecaminoso. Pansy Parkinson era um pecado no geral. Tinha que parar de pensar nessa mulher. Conseguiria? Tentaria?

* * *

-Ron, Hermione. – uma voz ecoou no quarto. Ron estava com os olhos abertos. Hermione estava dormindo, mas acordou. Levantou os olhos azuis até a lareira, vendo que um fogo verde mostrava a cabeça de Harry. – Acordem.

Ron se levantou, andando até a lareira. Hermione apenas virou a cabeça naquela direção. Estava cansada.

-O que houve?

-Homicídio. – declarou sério. Ron pareceu não se abalar muito. Hermione se levantou, aproximando-se da lareira. – Draco Malfoy foi assassinado.

O medo deixa as pessoas estranhas. A reação mais vista é o retesar do corpo, as pupilas dilatando-se. O sangue é jorrado para as veias com rapidez, a adrenalina entra no sistema com força. Propaga-se, espalhando o medo pelo corpo. Corrompendo cada músculo, cada poro, cada sentido. Nada se movimenta da maneira correta. E nesse momento, Ron estava com essas reações. Um nome. Uma ameaça. Um sorriso pairando na frente de seus olhos. Uma culpada.

* * *

A casa de Malfoy estava cheia de Aurores. Aurores demais. Alguns curiosos, outros a trabalho. Uns estavam sérios, outros felizes. Alguém tivera coragem de eliminar aquele loiro. Alguém tivera peito suficiente para matá-lo. E o mundo sentiria falta de Draco Malfoy por apenas alguns dias. E continuaria a girar. Aparataram perto da casa, saindo de um beco escuro. Ninguém avisou a polícia Muggle, ou seria impossível de explicar alguns objetos na casa.

Ron subiu as escadas de mármore branco, olhando para os lados. Hermione e Harry conversavam. Não queria saber sobre o que. Queria ver a cena. Queria saber como _ela_ tinha ordenado que fosse a morte dele. Tinha quase certeza que ela era culpada. Não que Malfoy fosse adorado por todos, mas somente ela seria louca o suficiente de mandar matá-lo.

Deveria ter sido um soco bem dado. Ela estava com sede de vingança. Entrou na sala branca, o chão tinha pegadas de sangue. Pés se arrastando para a escada. A morte começou ali. Ouviu algumas pessoas conversando no andar superior, ali deveria estar o corpo. Harry não lhe dissera grandes coisas, apenas que quem fizera o que fizera com Malfoy, deveria estar com raiva. Muita raiva.

_Ele nunca mais me tocará!_

A voz dela ecoou. Ela o tinha matado, tinha certeza.

Subiu as escadas, acompanhava o rastro de sangue. Pegadas tortas. Pingos ao lado. Era Auror, seu estomago agüentava certas coisas. Mas as vezes achava que a natureza humana era cruel e fria demais para si. Provavelmente passaria mal ao ver o corpo do loiro. Mas tinha que ver, tinha que ir até lá. Era um dos principais Aurores. Ele e Harry. E onde Harry estava? Terminou de subir os degraus, seguiu a trilha de sangue. A trilha indicava para onde ir. A trilha macabra. Uma trilha indicando morte. Morte antecipada. Planejada.

Quarto de Malfoy. Quarto da morte. Paredes, teto e cama, negros. Contraste com os outros móveis, brancos. As pessoas normais odeiam coisas monocromáticas. Malfoy não era uma pessoa normal. E se parasse para pensar, nenhum deles era. Pessoas normais não eram assassinadas. Não porque mereciam. Pessoas normais, não traiam. Apenas se enganavam. Enganavam a todos, e a si mesmo.

Sangue. Havia sangue pelo piso negro. Uma grande poça estava perto de seu pé, afastou-se. Não gostava de sangue. E naquele piso e naquela luz, parecia mais pegajoso. Mais tenro. Mais insano. Malfoy estava no centro do quarto, deitado de bruços. Seus cabelos tingidos de vermelho. Os olhos abertos, assustados. As mãos espalmadas no chão, em seu próprio sangue. Era claro que foram feitiços. Mas feitiços não causavam tanto estrago. Feitiços conseguiam abrir grandes cortes na pele, mas aquele na garganta do loiro não fora feitiço. A arma do crime estava ao lado do corpo, esperando para ser achada e averiguada. Uma faca. Uma faca com sangue na lâmina.

Ron afastou-se. Conhecia-se o suficiente para saber que mais um pouco de sangue e morte lhe deixaria passando mal. Saiu do quarto, olhando a cena do corredor. _Ela_ não brincava quando prometia. Não era uma mulher para se deixar nervosa. E mesmo assim, tudo que Parkinson era naquele momento para Ron, era um corpo. Uma luxuria. Um desejo carnal. Ainda mal resolvido.

-Teve o que merecia, não? – Harry disse. Outro cigarro na boca. Fumaça se espalhando pelo local.

-Ninguém merece isso, Harry. Nem Malfoy. – disse Ron olhando para o corpo. Certo, Malfoy merecia. E como. Mas será que merecia mesmo pelos motivos pelos quais foi morto?

-Cada tem o que merece, Ron. – disse Harry batendo com a mão livre no braço do amigo e entrando no quarto. Cigarro preso nos lábios. Fumaça seguindo-o. Hermione parou ao seu lado. Balançou a mão. Também não gostava de cigarro. Tossiu duas vezes.

-Mania imbecil. – reclamou. Ela somente reclamou essa noite. – Já viu o corpo?

-Sim. – cruzou os braços. Será que o cartão estava com números certos? – Vai ver?

-Sim. – nada mais. Apenas uma resposta fria. As pessoas reagem dessa forma perante um corpo. Algumas mais relaxadas, outras mais frias. Ron se encaixava na parte das que passam mal. Com a ponta dos dedos puxou o cartão impecavelmente branco do bolso. O número atrás estava escrito em tinta negra. Era hora de ligar. Descobrir a verdade.

* * *

Um. Dois. Três. Quatro. Cinco toques e Pansy esticou o braço. Os músculos doendo devido a inércia por algumas horas. Os dedos se fecharam contra o metal frio. As articulações reclamaram quando ela as esticou e dobrou. Abriu o celular, sem abrir os olhos. Sem ver no visor quem era. Deveria ter olhado.

_-Foi você?_

Deveria realmente ter olhado.

* * *

Abriu a porta. O que estava fazendo deixando que ele entrasse em sua vida? Em sua casa? Em seu corpo? Não estava certo. Certo nunca estava, mas deixava mesmo assim. Ele vestia casaco de frio, marrom. Calça jeans. Tênis. Era a imagem de um Muggle, e Pansy sorriu. Weasley era a imagem de algo que para no tempo. Algo que sempre foi de dar pena, e sempre seria. Deu espaço. Ele entrou cauteloso. Por quê? Achava que ela fizera uma reunião com antigos Death Eater's somente para esperá-lo? Não, era melhor fazer algo diferente.

-Não. – ele virou-se. O olhar questionador na face. Olhos azuis cuidadosos. – Antes que pergunte se fui eu: não.

-Foi você.

-Acusando?

-Afirmando. – a voz de Ron era firme. Sabia. Ela era culpada. Tinha certeza. Ela sabia que ele sabia.

Pansy odiava pessoas espertinhas. Isso, as vezes, - e somente as vezes – atrapalhava seus planos. Levantou o queixo, como se estivesse a mostrar para Ron onde era o lugar dele. E a figura de Ron não se incomodou. Pansy era mimada, odiava perder algo assim. Atitude impensada e planejada. Como algo contrasta tanto dentro de alguém que quer o mal? Como algo pode ser tão conflitante e apenas certo?

-Não foi para isso que você veio. – a voz dela era veludo. Quadro negro sendo arranhado por unhas.

Pansy conhecia seu próprio poder, suas façanhas. Sua marca era a destruição na pele dos outros. O brilho nos olhos. A verdade que doía no final do dia. Weasley queria sentir a marcar outra vez. Ser marcado mais um pouco. Abriu o roupão, era pele clara. Inteira, nua. Ele se manteve em pé, os olhos esquadrinhando cada pedaço de pele a vista. Cada poro, cada desejo. E nesse momento era desejo. Desejo puro por ela. A loira sorria. O sorriso perverso de sempre.

Conseguira desviar a mente dele. Conseguia desviar a mente de qualquer um. Desviara a de Malfoy. Conseguira fazê-lo ficar na porta com ela. Conseguira fazê-lo não olhar para trás. Não ver o assassino. Não ver a morte chegando. Não ver quem a ajudara a matá-lo. Gemeu em antecipação.

Deslizou sua mão fria pela pele quente dela. Pele clara. Sem marcas. Somente tinta negra eterna. Trouxe o corpo dela para perto, puxando-o. Ela veio. Delicada. Impossível de resistir. Quem era aquela mulher? Como ela libertava tão facilmente a sua liberdade? Como ela lhe despertava esse desejo tão intenso?

Não há homem que resista a um corpo com curvas acentuadas. Seios firmes. Cintura fina. Lábios grossos. Olhos castanhos brilhantes. Cabelos loiros. Um homem esperto agarra uma mulher como essas sem pensar duas vezes. E mesmo assim, não percebe o contraste. O corpo com curvas acentuadas é uma arma. Os seios firmes servem para hipnotizar. A cintura firme comandava seus passos com o rebolado. Lábios grossos eram cobertos de veneno, prontos para lhe matar. Os olhos castanhos brilhantes lhe faziam perder os sentidos. Cabelos loiros mostravam como a realidade com ela, era deturpada. E Ron não queria saber de nada daquilo. Era para se perder. Se deixar levar. Se soltar. Liberdade.

O beijo. Quantas vezes uma pessoa suspira durante um beijo? Quantos gemidos um beijo pode causar? Pansy gemia. As mãos de Ron trabalhavam em eu corpo. Que desejo carnal é forte o suficiente para quebrar a barreira do ódio?

_Ter o corpo dela._

A voz era a sua. Mas era a dela. O barulho do corpo dela se chocando com a parede do hall foi alto. Outro gemido. Outra satisfação.

Ergueu as pernas, enlaçando na cintura dele. Não queria responder mais nada, apenas ouvir. Ouvir gemidos dele. Ouvir a voz rouca dele em seu ouvido, lhe acusando. Pedindo para confessar. Pedindo para contar quem matara Malfoy. E não responder. Nada falar. Apenas gemer. Pedir mais entre as investidas. Dedos ágeis abriram a calça dele. Nada mais passava na mente deles. Morte. Vida. Tudo era um borrão.

Ron deu passos a esmo, procurando um local para deitá-la. Não achou. Deitou-a no chão, seu corpo por cima, pressionando-a. Livrou-se do roupão, no momento inútil. Ela livrou-o das roupas, inúteis. Nus. Chão de mármore do apartamento. Negro. Como o chão do quarto de Malfoy. Ela levantou os joelhos, enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura outra vez. Dedos finos embrenhados em fios de cobre, dedos grossos embrenhados em fios loiros. E ele puxava o rosto dela para junto do seu. Beijando com força, sugando seus lábios. Querendo tirar o sorriso dela daqueles lábios. Tirar aquilo que tirava sua sanidade. Tudo era pecaminoso naquela mulher.

Encaixou-se no corpo dela com perfeição. Movendo-se devagar. Apreciar. Cada momento vivido deve ser apreciado. Sentido com a ponta dos dedos. Visto com bem mais atenção com os olhos. Apreciado com mais prazer pelo corpo. Degustado com a língua a serpentear. E corpo dela moldava-se ao seu de forma proibida. De forma estranha, diferente. Era carnal e desejoso. Era mentira e maldade. Sorriso perverso e liberdade solta. Ela sabia que ele sucumbia a suas vontades. Ele sabia que ela gritava de raiva por dentro.

Segurou os fios loiros dela com força, afastando suas bocas, olhando-a nos olhos. Os corpos sem movimentos. Cada pequena parte de seu corpo reagiu de forma ainda mais intensa. Pansy tinha os olhos castanhos mais estranhos e insanos que Ron já vira. Começavam com pequenos círculos, castanhos quase negros nas bordas, clareando brevemente, chegando ao castanho claro no centro. A pupila de um negro tão intenso que Ron só conseguiu dizer que era piche. E os olhos injetados deixavam o castanho mais escuro, mais sombrio. Era algo tão chamativo. Riscos. Pequenos riscos que uniam os círculos. Formavam figuras geométricas. E pareciam pequenos cacos, montados com cuidado. Pedaço por pedaço. Cor por cor. Loucura por loucura. Cada risco um aviso. Cada aviso um pedaço. Cada pedaço um olhar diferente de Parkinson.

Pansy o segurou com força entre suas pernas, puxando e empurrando o corpo contra o dele. Ele ainda olhava dentro de seus olhos, examinando. Fez o mesmo. Talvez fosse possível ver algo mais. Azul. Azul injetado e profundo. Não havia marcas, apenas azul. Do começo ao fim, azul de tonalidade mais escura devido o desejo. Pupila dilatada. Azul com pequenos pontos dois de cada lado. Cada ponto bem negro. Negro como a pupila. E os olhos passavam a bondade naquele corpo. Oito pontos. Quatro em cada olho. Representando a bondade, a pureza. E nada disso naquele momento era visto. Os pontos mais negros que nunca. E isso era o desejo. Deixava aquele olhar tão profundo. Tão intenso. Tão fora do normal. E Pansy sabia que Weasley tinha os olhos azul, mas não aquele azul. Aquele azul era dela.

Moveu-se para dentro dela. Fora. Dentro. Ritmo cadenciado. Seus lábios molhados contra a pele dela. Beijando, sugando, mordendo. Era pele alva contra dentes brancos. Unhas pretas contra fios de cobre. E a loira sorria. O ruivo se satisfazia. A respiração ofegante. Os corações batendo com rapidez, descompassados. Sem qualquer vestígio de normalidade.

-Foi você. – empurrou-se contra ela. A força fez as costas de Pansy formarem um arco no chão. Um gemido escapou do fundo da garganta dela. – Você matou Malfoy.

A voz baixa. A acusação. A verdade. Ele sabia, mas o que faria? Continuaria a transar com ela como se nada tivesse acontecido? Deixaria tudo de lado e a prenderia?

-E você não pode provar.

Razão. Ela tinha pura razão. E naquele momento queria deixá-la sem razão. Mais uma investida. Duas, três, quatro. Ela arqueia pedindo por mais, ele a atende. Dando o máximo de si. Recebendo o máximo dela.

-Assassina.

Desabam no chão negro. A mudança de temperatura é incrível. Pansy está deitada, o corpo anestesiado. Ron está deitado de bruços, a mente ainda trabalhando rápido. Estava no chão da casa de Pansy Parkinson, após transar com ela. Abriu os olhos, vendo que ela lhe fitava. Talvez se perguntando a mesma coisa? Talvez querendo saber por que de acusações tão fortes? Ele tinha como provar o que falara?

-Weasley, você é engraçado. – sorriu. _Aquele_ sorriso. E Ron não pode dizer nada, apenas olhá-la. – Você me acusa, mas pode provar?

-Não.

-Então, tome cuidado. Eu não gosto de ser acusada. – sentou-se, puxando o roupão para perto. O vestiu. – Malfoy tinha muitos inimigos.

-Incluindo você.

-Inclusive a mim. – respondeu. Não mentira quanto a isso. Nunca mentiria quanto a isso. – Mas não fui eu.

-Não acredito.

-Não é um problema meu. – viu o ruivo virar-se. Ele tinha um belo corpo. Quantos anos não precisou para virar homem de verdade?

-Você é louca. – disse levantando-se. Se trocar, ir embora, para casa. Era somente isso que tinha que fazer. Sair dali. A olhou, o sorriso dela vacilara por um breve segundo. E teve plena certeza de que não deveria chamá-la de louca uma outra vez.

-E mesmo assim você continua voltando. – os breves segundos que levou para responder, foram preciosos. Ele vira sua mascara tombar para o lado. Mas ser recolocada com a maior rapidez.

Trocou-se. Estava pronto para ir embora. E ela continuava parada no mesmo lugar. Olhos castanhos, cabelos loiros, boca vermelha. Contraste e contraste. Nada nessa mulher parecia combinar. Somente a maldade e a liberdade.

-Eu não sei...

-Me poupe. – ergueu a mão no ar. Pequenos dedos em riste, palma virada para ele. Qual Ron não resistiu. Segurou aquela mão com força, fechando os dedos grosseiros contra ela. O corpo da loira estava colado ao dele em poucos segundos.

-Você tem algum problema, não? – ele disse com a voz baixa. O quadril preso ao dela. Uma mão segurando a dela com força, apertando os dedos. A outra na cintura, segurando-a presa a ele. – Você mata Malfoy e ainda se finge de inocente.

-Eu sou inocente. – a voz falsa fazia o sangue dele ferver. Ela sabia bem disso. Tombou a cabeça para a esquerda, deixando as marcas de dentes dele visível em seu ombro. – Nunca matei ninguém.

Isso era verdade. Ela nunca matar ninguém. Ordenar a morte era outra coisa. E ela estava falando exatamente a verdade.

­-Nunca matou, mas ordenou.

-Prove. – atiçou. A língua fazendo a palavra ficar sibilada. Venenosa.

-Sabe que não posso. – a resposta era como se estivesse se rendendo. Apertou mais os dedos dela, machucando-a. – O que você quer de mim, Parkinson?

-Já te disse. – aproximou-se, as unhas cravadas na nuca dele outra vez. Novos machucados. Provas para outra coisa. – Sua sanidade. – roçou os lábios contra ele. Era algo tão ridículo senti-lo excitado outra vez. Era mais ridículo, também estar. – E você? O que quer?

-Sua sanidade.

As palavras deslizaram com facilidade da boca dele. Um gosto amargo invadiu a boca dela. O que ele queria dizer? Azul contra castanho. Entendimento contra raiva. E ela sorriu. Ele apertou ainda mais os dedos, sabendo que a machucaria. Ela cravou mais as unhas em sua pele.

Beijo. Um beijo libera mais adrenalina no corpo. Mesmo um corpo cansado. A adrenalina o invadi, faz todos os músculos reagirem, faz o sangue correr mais rápido. O cérebro funciona livremente, sem preocupações. A imaginação cada vez mais fértil. A língua dela instiga. A dele aceita o convite. Palavras se soltam durante o tocar de lábios.

-Louca.

-Traidor.

Um grito. Aquelas letras deslizam por sua mente. Flutuam em frente a seus olhos fechados. Era traidor? Era?

-Vá embora. – ela se separa abruptamente. Os lábios vermelhos. O roupão meio aberto. Impressão digital de Weasley em seus seios. Ele tem que ir embora, tem que sumir dali naquele momento.

-Com medo? – orgulhasse de ter tal poder sobre ela.

-De você? – debocha. É o melhor que pode fazer no momento.

-Não, de você. – e pela primeira vez a viu abrir e fechar a boca. Nenhuma palavra saindo de sua boca, sendo dita por sua voz de veludo. Amargo. É o gosto que invade a boca dela novamente. Doce. É o gosto da vitória na boca dele.

-Vá embora logo, Weasley.

Nada mais importa. Venceu. Pela primeira vez na vida, na história, vence. Deixou Parkinson sem resposta. Sem jeito. Era questão de tempo para aprender o que falar para fazê-la ficar assim.

-Posso te ligar?

-Para que?

-Um café?

-Não. – ergueu as sobrancelhas bem feitas. Finas. Quase um arco perfeito. – Para um café não.

-Para que, então? – as palavras já haviam sido ditas antes que pudesse se calar.

-Para uma boa transa, Weasley. – o olhou, ele parecia reprovar algo em sua frase. – Certo. Para uma boa transa, _Ron_.

Ron virou-se, indo na direção da porta. Precisava sair dali. Onde estava com a cabeça quando se deixou levar por ela? Por Pansy Parkinson? Ela sorriu. Sabia da confusão dele. Tinha uma igual, mas camuflada embaixo da pele. Escondida de qualquer pessoa. Escondida de si mesma. E que teria uma grave discussão consigo mesma em poucos minutos. Era o tempo suficiente para que ele se vá e a mente dela volte para o corpo dele. O prazer que ele lhe proporciona.

-Eu ligo.

* * *

O mundo gira e as horas passam. As vezes passam rápidas demais, as vezes devagar. E as pessoas percebem. Ou não. Pansy percebeu que a noite não acabava. O sol não nascia, não importava quantas vezes já tivesse olhado para o relógio. A mente trabalhava em uma velocidade assustadora. Cada poro de seu corpo ainda sentia o Weasley, sentia a mão dele deslizando, tocando-a, puxando-a. O toque sem emoções dele. Era somente desejo. Afastou as cobertas, estava quente. O quarto e o corpo. Suas mãos deslizaram por sua coxa, era hora de esquecê-lo. Era hora de chamar alguém que poderia resolver seu problema. Alguém que a faria esquecer que Ronald Weasley um dia existiu.

O celular iluminou parcialmente o quarto e ela discou. O rosto em um sorriso sádico. Satisfeito. Iria esquecer que teve o corpo do ruivo dentro do seu. Que gemeu o nome dele, que gemeu por ele. Que ele a levou a loucura em meros minutos. Que não precisava de muito mais que um beijo e um carinho para que ela ficasse a mercê dele. Era necessário que ele fosse apagado de sua noite.

Dois toques. Era tarde da noite.

-Pode vir?

-_Claro._ – a voz disse do outro lado da linha. Pansy gemeu de antecipação.

* * *

Ron sabia porque não conseguia se controlar. Sabia que a mente vaga pelas letras na nuca dela. Nos fios loiros. Na insanidade que ela representava. Pansy acabava com seu mundo e construía um outro. Com gemidos, arranhões e sexo. Desejo tão forte quanto qualquer feitiço. E ela também sentia. O chamara pelo nome ao chegar ao clímax. Era o corpo dele que ela puxava ao sentir-se inundar de prazer. Eram os cabelos dele que ela puxava para juntar suas bocas em um beijo violento e cheio de segundas intenções.

-Precisamos conversar.

A voz de Hermione era tão baixa que Ron precisou se virar no sofá para ter certeza de que ela falara mesmo. Ela estava com os olhos baixos, olhando para as próprias mãos. Ela não era assim, algo estava errado. Muito errado. Aguardou, desligando sua mente de qualquer fio loiro que pudesse o atrapalhar. As realidades não podiam colidir.

-Eu... – a voz tremeu. Ron estremeceu, começou a pensar no que aquele "eu..." implicava. – Eu vou embora.

-Embora?

_Normal?_

Sua voz não era alarmante, era apenas curiosa. Ela o olhou, olhos castanhos suaves, chorosos. Tristes. Complicados.

-Ron, eu não queria. Mas não posso mais continuar assim. – levantou-se. Ron apenas a seguiu com os olhos, observando que ela girava a aliança nos dedos, sem usá-la mais. Decisão tomada há muito tempo. – Eu tentei... juro. Mas não posso, não posso continuar assim com você e...

-Amando Harry.

Surpresa. Cada pessoa reage a surpresa de um jeito, Hermione ficou fitando Ron com os olhos saltados. Ele sabia, até demais. Sabia do amor. O que mais sabia?

-Como sabe?

-Sei e não é de hoje.

Ela deixou muitas lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. Ron não moveu-se um milímetro. Ela engoliu em seco, em meio as lágrimas continuou a falar.

-Eu te amo, mas não como sempre achamos. Eu ainda quero te ver. Continuar sua amiga. – as palavras ordinárias da separação. Ron levantou-se, ela recuou. Ele não entendeu, ela estava com medo? De quê? De que ele fosse agredi-la? Machucá-la de alguma forma?

-Por que recua? – nenhuma resposta, apenas o retesar do corpo dela respondeu. Era medo. Ela achava que ele a machucaria. E isso doía mais que a separação, doía mais que qualquer outro palavra que saira da boca dela naquela noite. A olhou decepcionado, era o fim. Fim de tudo. – Tem medo de mim?

-Achei...

-Achou que a machucaria? Como pode pensar algo assim?

_Brutalidade não levara Malfoy a lugar algum._

Ela ficou quieta olhando-o, lágrimas caindo cristalinas pela pele clara dela. Não, era tarde, qualquer desculpa não caberia no medo. Ela o fizera ver que tinha medo e isso não tinha volta. Era o fim.

-Vá.

Duas letras, uma palavra. Era o necessário para Hermione começar a soluçar, ainda parada. Ele olhou para o tapete da sala, sem realmente ver. Ela não saia, então sairia ele. Virou-se, andando para fora do cômodo, sua mente pensando se o moreno estaria esperando por ela. A loira o estava esperando? As letras cursivas o estavam esperando?

-Ron...

Parou. Não virou. Esperou por qualquer palavra, qualquer desculpa.

-Não me odeie.

-Não odeio. – disse baixo, mas para si do que para ela. – Não me tema.

-Eu...

Ele não esperou para ouvir a resposta e saiu, subindo os degraus devagar, indo para o quarto. Tristeza assolava sua alma, e a traição voltou a sua mente. Ela fora mulher de lhe contar que estava indo embora, que tinha outro. Era homem de contar que tivera outra?

_Covarde!_

Gritou Pansy em sua cabeça. Pisou duro ao descer, fazendo barulho, deixando saber que descia. Covarde seria deixá-la ir sem saber. A verdade. O choque entre os mundos.

-Eu dormi com a Parkinson.

Verdade, palavra de sete letras, com conotação em algo real. E realidade era o que ambos no momento precisavam. Realidade e verdade. Ela ficou fitando-o, ele encostou-se no batente da porta. Corajoso e covarde. Pansy arruinara seu mundo sem estar presente.

-Quando?

Deu de ombros, não era necessário datas. De que adiantaria?

-Por quê?

-Por que você ama o Harry?

-Essa é sua desculpa? – o choro transformou-se em ódio.

-Não preciso de desculpa, assim como você também não. Precisa? – colocou as mãos no bolso da calça. Enfrentar Hermione estava cansando sua mente.

-Eu nunca dormi com Harry.

-Certeza?

Fitaram-se. O espaço entre eles foi preenchidos pelos passos ruídos dela, um alto estalo do tapa que ela lhe deu. Marca vermelha de imediato. Violência. Fechou os dedos nos punhos dela, segurando suas mãos com força, castanho contra azul.

-Nunca usei força contra você, sempre te respeitei. – abaixou o rosto, seu nariz tocando o dela. – Nunca toquei em um fio de cabelo seu contra sua vontade. Nunca mais encoste em mim assim.

-Não me ameace.

-Não me provoque.

Ódio. A tristeza de ambos transformou-se em ódio. Ódio que liberavam por todos os poros. Apertou ainda mais os dedos contra a carne dela. Ela o olhou com medo outra vez, e dessa vez tinha razão. Razão de temer, não contra a vida, a pele ou sangue. Mas contra o sentimento dele. Medo do que aquele tapa pudesse desencadear. Razão para temer os sentimentos de Ron.

-Me solte.

Estremeceu. Era difícil soltá-la, quando queria prendê-la ali e fazê-la ver o que ele via todos os dias. O amor por Harry crescendo. Aparecendo. Tornando-se real demais.

-Nunca mais encoste em mim desse modo, Hermione. A não ser que queira o troco.

Soltou-a com força e virou-se saindo da sala, ouvindo os joelhos dela chocarem contra o chão. O choro se espalhou pela casa. Seus passos o guiaram para o quarto, para o guarda-roupas. O guiaram para baixo e para fora da casa. Era hora de jogar as cartas na mesa. Junto com o corpo de Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

-Vá embora.

O rapaz a olhou de lado, vendo que ela segurava o cigarro nos lábios vermelhos. Sem lhe olhar, sem ao menos lhe olhar dentro dos olhos, e percebeu que ela falava sério. Levantou-se da cama, irritado, ela ainda encarava o teto, fumando e brincando com a fumaça.

-Da próxima vez que vier, faça algo que preste.

Pansy esperou que ela saísse para ficar emburrada. Não conseguira o que queria. Apagar Weasley de seu corpo, apagar a sensação dos toques e do prazer. O rapaz até tentara, fizera seu melhor, mas Weasley flutuava em sua mente. E isso era algo impensável. Impossível. Não gostava de saber que ele ganhava espaço em sua mente. Não gostava de ver que ele era mais forte que o rapaz, que ele era mais forte que sua vontade. Que era mais forte que sua própria mente, e que ganhava espaço em seu corpo, sua mente, sua vida.

Levou o cigarro a boca, pensando. Falando consigo mesma enquanto soltava a fumaça devagar por seus lábios.

-Ele precisa sumir... ou ficar de vez. – parou de falar e fitou o teto escuro de seu quarto. Riu de si mesma. – Ficar de vez? Nunca deixaria aquele babaca ficar...

Sua voz parecia a de uma estranha. Pois ela negava um prazer que sabia que era só dele. Só com ele. E Weasley sabia bem disso, sabia como satisfazê-la, e era um milagre que ele soubesse isso. Não o considerava nada a não ser um traidor de sangue, e agora era o homem que a levava a loucura na cama. E ela tinha plena certeza que isso não acabaria bem. Para o lado dele, é claro.

Tragou mais uma vez. Levantou-se e olhou pela janela, a noite estava quase acabando, mas uma hora e meia e o sol se mostraria. Mais um dia. Mais uma noite. Mais um cigarro e mais algumas horas pensando nas mãos de Weasley deslizando por seu corpo, os dedos nada carinhosos roçando sua pele, procurando por lugares proibidos para tocarem. A língua dele descendo de seu pescoço, parando em seu colo, molhando sua pele clara com saliva. Ele encaixando-se em si com força, empurrando o corpo dela para cima. Pedindo mais passagem do que ela era capaz de dar. E mesmo assim ela oferecia, mesmo que não fosse capaz. Estremeceu e sua mão livre deslizou por sua barriga.

-Maldito.

Tragou outra vez. Weasley estava em toda parte de seu corpo. Ocupando espaço onde não podia. Onde não deveria. E isso, Pansy tinha certeza que acontecia com ele. Mas que com ela não podia. Não era certo deixar que ele ocupasse sua mente. Errado. Impossível. E mesmo assim, ele fazia.

* * *

-Aqui está o relatório da morte do Malfoy. – disse Harry entrando no escritório de Ron na manhã seguinte. Não houve contato entre verde e azul. Eles não se olhavam nos olhos. Traição de quem?

Quem ali havia traído quem? Quem havia se escondido? Ron descobriu que essa realidade misturava-se com a que Pansy pintava para ele. As letras negras, a traição, o amor, a liberdade, a mágoa, a partida. Tudo era encaixado entre duas realidades. De traição e sorriso perverso. Mexeu a mão pegando o papel.

-Temos um suspeito. - Harry o viu levantar a cabeça rápido. – Um rapaz foi visto saindo da casa dele, mais ou menos na hora da morte.

-Certo. – olhou-o nos olhos. Estava encarando o amor de Hermione. Estava encarando a traição. – O nome dele?

-Eric Pruice. – respondeu desviando os olhos verdes. Era doloroso demais saber do que era culpado. – Está, nesse momento, sendo trazido para cá.

-Certo. – não desviou os olhos. Daquela traição não era culpado.

_E somente dessa._

Sua mente o lembrou. E ela tinha razão. Traia Harry sabendo quem era culpada de verdade. Traia Hermione ao dormir com a loira. Traia todos ao pensar em Pansy Parkinson em como pensava nesse exato momento.

Desejo e liberdade. Maldade e perversidade. Até onde iria para tê-la mais uma vez? O que mais faria para ver as letras negras? O que mais para segurar aqueles cabelos loiros? O que mais para provar daquele beijo amargo?

_Tudo._

Balançou a cabeça e se levantou, olhando o papel e seguindo para fora da sala. Interrogar o rapaz. Descobrir quem o mandara matar Malfoy. Sabia, mas não falaria. Era a traição mais bem feita de sua vida. E tudo pelo o que? Uma boa transa? Letras negras marcadas na pele dela? Medo de ser preso como cúmplice?

-Ron, eu...

-Não quero saber. – disse ainda sem olhar para o lado. Sem voltar a encarar o verde de Harry. O moreno se amuou a seu lado. Traição era algo terrível.

* * *

-Você matou Malfoy por livre e espontânea vontade? – sexta vez. Era a maldita sexta vez que fazia aquela pergunta e o rapaz sempre respondia: sim.

-E por que você o matou, mesmo? – perguntou Harry parando ao lado do acusado, olhando-o de canto de olho.

-Por que me deu vontade. – respondeu Eric Pruice.

Ron o olhou, vendo que o rapaz respondia tudo com um sorriso no rosto. Quantas mentiras Pansy não contara para esse rapaz, para que ele matasse Malfoy? Quanto dinheiro? Quantas transas? Imaginava que esse deveria ser o rapaz que ela saia esses dias. O rapaz que a levava a loucura. O rapaz que estava disposto a ser jogado em Azkaban por ela. E qual seria o motivo dele?

_Sorriso perverso._

Fechou os olhos, tentando ficar mais calmo. Mas não conseguia. Ela estava em toda parte. Sua mente, seu corpo, na sala de interrogatório, em sua casa. E sabia bem que estava com ela, atormentando-a, deixando-a louca de raiva. Raiva que virava desejo e prazer. Raiva que encarnava em seus corpos, e que os inflamava. Os queimava de dentro para fora. Incendiando tudo.

-Você então confessa tudo, Pruice? Ninguém o mandou matar Malfoy?

O rapaz olhou Ron por vários minutos. Silêncio. Os dois se encaravam. Quem diria que eles dormiam com a mulher que ordenara a morte? Quem poderia saber sobre isso? Ninguém. Ninguém nem pensaria nisso. Ninguém nunca iria misturar Slytherin e Gryffindor.

-Sim.

Ron deu um soco na mesa e virou-se para sair da sala, irritado com a confissão falsa do rapaz. Era agora, iria ter com ela. Falar. _Tê-la._ Exigir. Cada palavra que saísse da boca dela, seria uma confissão. E ela pagaria. Não importava de que maneira, Parkinson pagaria. Passou em sua sala, pegou o casaco. Iria aparatar, não queria andar.

Perda de tempo, e tempo era o que menos tinha. Estava a esperar o elevador, uma mão segurou seu braço. Encarou verde pela primeira vez no dia com um ódio que não era direcionado a ele. Harry ficou fitando-o. Verde contra azul. Ódio contra confusão.

-Onde vai?

O elevador chegou e Ron soltou-se da mão de Harry. A traição ainda ardia entre eles, de ambos os lados. Somente uma das traições deles descoberta. O que aconteceria se a outra fosse descoberta?

A reação mais normal ao descobrir-se traído é gritar, insultar, brigar. Ron apenas devolveu a traição. Talvez em escala maior, talvez em escala menor. Sua mente era humana e os humanos pensam igualmente. Nada que fere, pode sair de si mesmo. Mas as pessoas se enganam e se ferem, se machucam. Gostam de cada novo machucado, pois continuam a cutucá-lo. Abrindo-o mais. E Ron abria ainda mais esse machucado. Essa realidade destorcida.

A verdadeira assassina solta, e ele sabia quem ela era. Ela confessara. Antes mesmo de o fazer. E Ron teve plena certeza que era cúmplice ao ouvir a confissão antecipada e nada fazer. Era tão culpado quanto ela e Pruice.

Bateu na porta. Força demais. Raiva demais. Ódio demais. Iria colocá-la na parede, perguntar. Exigir. Ordenar a resposta. Ouviu passos e preparou-se, era hora de saber a verdade já dita. Pansy o encarou, o cigarro na boca. Era cedo demais. Complicado demais. Impossível demais. Sorriu pelo canto da boca, mas fora a única coisa que fizera.

Ron entrou no apartamento segurando-a pelos ombros. Chocando suas costas na parede, empurrando-a de forma violenta. Pansy o encarou semicerrando os olhos, enervando-se. Ele não era ninguém para fazer aquilo.

-O que pensa...

-Cale-se. – disse em sua voz alta. – Prendemos Pruice.

Ela o olhou. A mascara caindo outra vez. Surpresa. Estava por demais de surpresa. E um segundo depois, não mais. Pruice preso não lhe dizia nada a respeito.

-E onde me encaixo nisso?

-Você ordenou a morte de Malfoy. – a voz de Ron era forte. Violenta como seu corpo estava no momento para com o dela.

-Você não é burro de falar isso em voz alta e não ter provas, é?

Verdade e vergonha. Pansy tinha a verdade. Ron tinha a vergonha. Ela sabia que não seria presa. Ele sabia que não a prenderia. Ambos sabiam qual era o passo seguinte.

Pansy o olhou nos olhos, trazendo a mão para perto do rosto, com o cigarro preso entre os dedos. A mão dele lhe deu um tapa. O cigarro voou longe. Semicerrou os olhos novamente. Estava passando dos limites.

-O seu brinquedo acaba de ser preso por homicídio e você ri?

-Não sei de quem fala. – sua voz estava baixa, quase sibilada. Nervosa.

-O rapaz, para não dizer criança, que você vem dormindo. Eric Pruice. – empurrou com mais força os ombros dela na parede. Afastando os joelhos dela com o seu, empurrando sua coxa contra a intimidade dela. – O imbecil que acha que você vai ajudá-lo.

-Não sei...

-Sabe. Sabe exatamente de quem estou falando.

Perda de controle. Nunca é bom perder o controle para alguém que consideramos mais fracos. Alguém que subjugamos. Alguém que simplesmente não passa de poeira. Perder o controle significa fraqueza, significa vergonha. Perda de controle de uma situação pode acabar por gerar perca de controle em muitos assuntos. Sexo. Vida. Morte. Palavras. Confissões. Sentimentos. Perder controle era perder a vida na mão de alguém que não saberia controlar. Ronald Weasley não saberia controlar sua vida.

E Pansy não queria perder o controle, mas já perdia.

-Aquele idiota que espera mais de você do que uma boa transa. – sorriu de forma a irritá-la ainda mais. De onde conseguia o poder para desarmá-la? – E você pensa em mim, não? Pensa que sou eu quando dorme... quero dizer, dormia com ele?

-Você me paga.

-Não, Pansy. Você me ameaça, mas quem vai pagar para me matar? – riu outra vez. Seu rosto se aproximava do dela sem perceber.

Era sexo e sentimentos de ódio e raiva. Um misto de emoções impossíveis. Subiu a perna por entre as dela outra vez, tocando-a na intimidade mais uma vez. Ela fechou os olhos. Ele abriu a boca.

-Vou fazer você se lembrar do porque pensava em mim quando transava com ele.

-Vai transar com uma assassina?

A confissão que não poderia usar. A confissão que não poderia deixar passar. Colocou os lábios aos dela, e deixou passar. Puxando-a contra si, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava. Dessa vez mostraria o estrago que ela fizera. Em sua vida, em seu jeito, em sua mente. Iria causar algum estrago. Igual ou maior. Algo que ela se lembrasse, que sentisse por debaixo da pele. Algo como a tinta negra em seu corpo.

Uma sensação estranha percorria o corpo de Pansy. Sensação de liberdade. De felicidade por finalmente conseguir o que se quer. De ter que esperar para ser completa.

Empurrou o corpo dele para longe do seu, mas ele moveu-se alguns centímetros, voltando a colar em si. Olhou-o nos olhos, era inevitável. Era preciso e caiu assim que o fez. Caiu nas armadilhas da calmaria que aqueles olhos azuis traziam. Caiu no sentimento de querer estar junto. Caiu em algo chamado prazer de ter. Prazer de dar e receber.

-Me solte. – a voz era de outra pessoa quando pediu para que ele a soltasse.

-Está com medo. - não era uma pergunta. Era uma certeza que Ron tinha.

Olhou-a nos olhos com firmeza, aproximando suas bocas bem devagar. Marcaria. Ficaria debaixo da pele, dentro da mente, ocupando cada pequeno pedaço dela. Cada poro que constituía aquele corpo. Para que ela pudesse sentir. Senti-lo cada vez mais.

Ela o beijou, acabando com a distância entre suas bocas. Os lábios sedentos de cada um, pareciam querer tomar conta dos lábios do outro. As línguas brincavam como se fossem antigas amantes. Os corpos eram imãs, que atraiam um ao outro.

Beijou o ombro dela, buscando o cheiro característico daquele corpo. Buscando o gosto característico daquele corpo. Buscando a vontade de invadi-la. Tê-la somente para si. E Pansy reagiu o empurrando para longe de si, debatendo-se. Era como tentar fugir de si mesma. Impossível.

Ele a olhou. Ela o encarou. E tudo desmoronou na mente dela, vendo aqueles olhos azuis, aquele rosto claro com pequenas sardas, aquele cabelo vermelho. Mas o que desmoronou seu mundo foi a falta de algo dourado. O brilho dourado na mão dele. Na mão que segurava os pulsos dela perto de seu rosto.

-Ela o deixou? – a pergunta não teve resposta. Não teve nada. O momento paralisou os dois e segundos depois Ron a puxava para si. Beijou a boca dela, sugou os lábios vermelhos. Sentindo-a sorrir daquele modo. Do modo que era destinado para ele. Aquele sorriso perverso que somente ela tinha. Que era somente para ele.

Pansy sentia que sorria sem querer, que sentia o corpo esquentar sem permitir. Que beijava os lábios dele sem querer. E beijava cada vez mais, sugando cada vez mais. Entregando-se cada vez mais. E queria cada vez mais. Afundar-se no leve desespero de não ter controle sobre o corpo, a mente e os sentimentos e emoções.

Ron a empurrou novamente na parede, afastando sua boca inchada da dela. Buscando ar. Buscando algo mais.

_Sanidade. Assassina._

Sua mente lhe lembrava. Lhe avisava. E ele simplesmente ignorava. Ignorava cada aviso, cada lembrete, memória ou lembrança que tinha sobre a imagem do corpo de Malfoy no chão do quarto. Do assassino Eric Pruice. Da confissão dela. Nada importava. Nada poderia importar. Tinha que ter Pansy Parkinson. Estar dentro dela, ocupar a mente dela, invadir a pele e a alma. Ocupar cada mínimo espaço que tinha no corpo dela. Existir no mesmo lugar que ela existia.

Matá-la. De prazer. Morrer de prazer. Afastou o robe dela, buscando pele e teve a pele sedosa e quente dela, junto um gemido. Sua pele contra a dela, sua língua brincando com a dela. Seu desejo a roçar no dela. O sexo exalando de cada poro da pele clara e da pele com sardas. Satisfação. Segurança. Desejo e ódio. Não era amor, não era carinho. Era desejo e perversidade. Maldade em níveis absurdos. Maldade em níveis assassinos.

Levantou-a pelas coxas, aprofundando-se nela. Empurrando-a para trás, forçando-se para frente. Pansy jogou a cabeça para trás. Ele olhou seu sorriso. Satisfação. Desejo. Ódio.

-Ron. – a primeira vez.

-Pansy. – a primeira vez.

Ambas as últimas.

* * *

Ron abriu os olhos sentindo que a cabeça pesava. Toneladas sobre toneladas.

_Bebida?_

Não lembrava de ter bebido, mas lembrava-se de ter estado com Pansy. O que poderia ser considerado a mesma coisa. Um furacão de emoções. Uma confusão de gostos. Sentia o gosto do corpo dela preso em sua língua. Sentia o gosto de seu corpo preso também.

Mexeu-se encontrando a cama com mais alguém a dormir ao lado. De costas. Nua. As letras negras que queria ver. Sua curiosidade saciada. Sua vontade satisfeita.

_É__ternelle._

Sabia o que significava. Era francês. Era _ela_ em vários níveis.

"Eterna."

E por um lado as letras eram a mais pura realidade. Marcadas para sempre, como Pansy estava em sua mente, seu corpo, seu jeito. E não hesitou em nenhum momento. Era agora ou não faria nunca. Deslizou sua mão pelo braço dela, acariciando devagar cada mínimo poro que encontrava, e trazendo o membro para trás, acordando-a sobressaltada.

Pansy sorriu pelo canto da boca, vendo o jeito de Ron entregar o que fazia. Virou-se de bruços, levando o outro braço para as costas, deixando que ele segurasse seus dois punhos.

_Weasley previsível._

Sabia bem que ele não deixaria psar.

Sentiu-o percorrer sua segunda tatuagem no fim das costas com a ponta do dedo grosseiro. Sensação boa. Intenção boa. Situação boa.

-Vai me prender? – perguntou rindo durante as palavras. A possibilidade soando ainda mais absurda do que em sua mente.

-Você confessou. – respondeu Ron pegando sua varinha e apontando para os punhos dela. Mas antes de prendê-la, ela falou novamente. Sua danação. Sua perdição na ponta da língua dela.

-Prove. Prove que eu disse. Prove que confessei. – Pansy o sentiu imóvel. Ele perdera. Perdera como sempre. E era o fim do jogo.

Fim de sorrisos perversos. De ameaças. Noites mal dormidas ao pensar no corpo dele. Silêncio. Beijo em seu ombro e a ponta da varinha em sua garganta.

-Confesse novamente. – exigiu Ron. Era fim de jogo.

Fim da curiosidade. Dos beijos. Das noites a tê-la e de saciar sua vontade insana da carne dela. Dos sorrisos perversos. Do fascínio. Silêncio. Ela tentou girar o corpo.

A ajudou a sentou. Ambos nus e em silêncio. O quadro mudava. Pansy presa. Ron liberto. E não liberto dela, nunca estaria liberto dela, assim como ela enganava-se ao sentir que estaria liberta dele. Ninguém libertava-se. Ninguém realmente queria.

Se fitavam, cada qual com seu pensamento, cada qual com suas idéias absurdas. Com fugas ilusórias de sua própria sanidade. Com fugas ilusórias de sua relação com o outro. De como o mundo poderia voltar a girar sem anormalidades no fim do dia.

-Por quê o matou? – sua voz era puro sussurro. Ela deixou a máscara cair de uma vez por todas. A soltou, libertando suas mãos.

-Sabe bem o motivo. – respondeu olhando-o de forma estranha.

Ao abaixar a guarda todos ficamos vulneráveis. Possíveis alvos de ferimentos graves, irreparáveis. Baixar a guarda é deixar entrar sentimentos não bem vindos. Pessoas não bem vindas. Vidas não bem vindas. E baixar a guarda era ser real. Sincera. Corajosa e covarde. Permitir que vejam sua verdadeira pessoa. E ver a verdade em mais alguém. Ninguém baixa a guarda sozinho. É a força de duas almas querendo revelar-se. Duas vidas presas. Libertas e agora, reais. Prontas para novos machucados.

Pansy já tinha um machucado, não havia cura ou remédio para tal ferimento. Era um ferimento na alma. No ego, na vida. Ron a fitou de forma atenciosa. Ela o fitou de forma apreensiva.

-Ele me feriu. Não somente da forma que viu. – sentia os muros caindo a seu redor. Tijolo por tijolo. Anos de construção de sua proteção desmoronando com facilidade. Era tão mais confortável não sentir o choque do mundo e sim a segurança de seus tijolos de proteção. – Me feriu a alma.

-Poderia ter feito de outro jeito. – Ron ouvia sua própria voz de forma estranha. Quem falava em seu lugar? Quem dizia palavras calmas para Pansy com sua boca?

-Você também. – a declaração que fez ouvir os muros de Ron caírem. Tijolo por tijolo.

-Não sei... não quero dar nome. – não sabia bem como falar, como passar o muro caído e não fazer mais estragos. Como não feri-la mais. Ou ferir-se.

-Não dê. Apenas assuma. – e a vulnerabilidade era palpável na voz, no rosto, no corpo encolhido sem frio, nos olhos brilhantes sem luz. Pansy era uma mulher sem mascaras ou sorriso perverso pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Talvez, tempo demais.

-Assim que você assumir. – a voz dele saiu baixa, ela inclinou. Espalmou a mão no rosto de porcelana de Pansy, sentindo a pele quente. A pele delicada contrastando com a sua extremamente grosseira.

-Assumo. – declarou depois de minutos de carinhos dele. Uma lágrima maldita rolou de seu olho. Correu por seu rosto, contornou o canto de seu lábio. Ele a segurou com a ponta do dedo, levando-o aos lábios.

-Doce. Amargo. – comentou trazendo o rosto dela com delicadeza para junto do seu. – Essa é você Pansy. E somente essa.

Ela sorriu pela segunda vez sincera. E para ele. Outra lágrima seguiu a primeira. E outra. E outra. E muitas. E Ron a beijou o rosto por inteiro, sugando as lágrimas. Sugando a dor. Sugando a culpa. Ocultando a ferida. Escondendo do mundo a culpa dela. Ocultando do mundo a sua culpa. Ela continuou a ser uma assassina. Ele continuou a ser um cúmplice.

Ela continuou a dar sorrisos perversos. Ele continuou a olhá-la.

Pansy vingou-se de seu momento de fraqueza com ele. Ron não se arrependeu de tudo que fez, nem em seu último suspiro, olhando fundo naqueles olhos castanhos dela. Segurando a faca com sangue. Vendo a lágrima doce e amarga escapar do olho esquerdo e cair em sua boca. Contornando seu lábio superior. Atingindo a língua.

Agridoce.

Morto.

* * *

**FIM.**

* * *

**Gostaram?? Comentem??**

**Kiss**


End file.
